The Crow & The Little Bird
by SyntheticProduct
Summary: Avery Coldstone was a highborn lady whose family was close friends with the Starks, which Avery didn't mind until she actually met them - specifically Theon. He tormented her from the first time he saw her, but now ten years later somethings had changed: Jon Snow was no longer a timid boy, Robb spoke up, and she had grown - Theon didn't change though. Jon/OC, s. Robb/OC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The Crow &amp; The Little Bird  
**_SyntheticProduct_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Little bird, little bird, come out from behind your Mother and curtsey like a little lady, just like the Septa taught you." Avery hid behind her Mother's skirts, burying her face into the folds of the velvet material and looking up just enough to meet the eyes of her Father. His kind blue eyes reflected her chubby, red face and he extended his hand towards her. Timidly, she took hold of it and he pulled her forward. She was intimidated by the older man that stared down at her, but his smile was as kind as her Father's eyes.

"Hello little one," the man spoke softly and knelt down so his eyes met hers evenly, "you must be Avery, it is a pleasure to meet you m'lady." He captured her tiny hand with his much larger one and placed a kiss on the back of it, the hairs of his beard tickling it slightly. She smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Stark."  
Weeks before coming down to Winterfell her Father quizzed her several times over about the Starks; their colors, their words, sigil, and even the names of each family member. She knew Lord Eddard Stark from the description her Father gave, from his kind eyes and brown hair to his small smile and genuine words; she knew without a doubt it was him.  
Next to him stood his wife, the Lady of Winterfell - Catelyn of House Tully. Her beautiful crimson red hair was braided perfectly and her dress was pressed for the Gods. She was introduced to the Lady of Winterfell and she saw Lady Catelyn's eyes swell with kindness and happiness.

"Let me introduce you to my son," Lord Eddard pushed himself up and gently brought her over to the boy standing beside Lady Catelyn; he had a head of red curls and sharp eyes, much like his Father, "Robb meet Avery Coldstone, Avery this is my firstborn Robb Stark." Avery collected her skirts and curtsied while Robb simply bowed whispering a humble, "a pleasure to meet you."

Next was his daughter, who was four years younger than herself, Sansa Stark with her beautiful hair just like her Mother and her round, youthful face. Avery looked out of the corner of her eye and saw two young boys standing behind the Stark children.

They were introduced as the Stark's ward, Theon Greyjoy, and Jon Snow, which Avery knew was the last name given to the Bastards of the North. She smiled politely and curtseyed, which her Mother scoffed at.

The rest of the introductions went by in a flash since her older brothers, Anders and Gregor, as well as her older sister, Lena, had previously visited the Starks. There were laughs and lots of talks which Avery found herself very lost in. She stood beside Gregor, who had slung his arm over her shoulder and was leaning on her, while she played with her fingers.

"She's not really a little bird is she?" She could hear Theon whisper to Robb quietly, but it was loud enough for her to pick it up, "her name might be Avery, but she looks more like a very-hefty." Avery's ears burned with embarrassment as she twisted her fingers together, wriggling them together and picking at her nails. Robb elbowed Theon but laughed anyway. Avery knew she was of bigger size, but her Mother reassured her that she'd grow into it. Robb and Theon constantly made snide remarks about her weight until finally she couldn't take it anymore and she excused herself, but not before she heard Anders snort, "don't worry she won't eat your entire larder."

* * *

The next few days were dreadful for Avery, she even begged her Father to send her home early. With the constant remarks about how much she ate, or how out of breath she got, it made her want to run away; she knew her Mother wouldn't be too pleased about that one though. Today she was taking a walk through the Godwood, smelling the fresh but chilled air, and hugging her cloak tight against her body. Finery, the town where she lived and where the Coldstone's originated, was farther up north but the hills and almost mountains surrounding them acted like a barrier around the town. The breeze that seeped in through the cold, dreary mountains was like frozen wind, but it didn't happen very often.  
She did love the trees here in Winterfell, the trees in Finery were sparse, few and far in between, and burnt down, chopped down, and dying. In Finery they out ported their trees for firewood or they were used in melding swords and shields. In Winterfell however, the trees stood tall and proud, and Avery found herself very willing to walk around the grounds only to look at the high trees and sit upon the green grass.

The air was fresher here in Winterfell than in Finery as well, there was no smell of burning steel or iron, there was no smell of chopped trees, and there was no smell of death that hung so highly in the air of Finery. Finery was a town, a keep, that housed people of all statuses from the runaway whores or petty criminals - it was a small community filled with people from both peasant and highborn status. It was home.

But here? Avery could breath easily, she could wander the grounds without an escort even though her Father warned her about the wildlings that might traipse from beyond The Wall. Avery could climb the trees if she so wished to, but she found herself very much out of shape. Instead, she laid down with her back firmly pressed against the dewy grass of the forest, staring up as the birds flew past and sang their sweet tunes. Closing her eyes, Avery could distinctly hear the far away sounds of the keep's hustle and bustle. It all seemed so far away. Everything did.  
Until a twig snapped nearby.

Avery's eyes flew open and she sat up from her spot on the ground, finding her eyes meeting someone else's. Two sets of bright blue eyes and a pair of warm brown eyes made Avery stand up as quickly and as fast as possible, her hands brushing off the leaves and dried dirt from her skirt. The three boys looked just as surprised as her, if not more so.

"Looks like we found a pig rolling around in the mud." Avery's eyes snapped open wide, looking over to the shorter of the three boys and she jogged her memory for his name - Theon. The Stark's ward, Theon Greyjoy was smirking at her with such gross intent that Avery felt her eyes glossing over like a thin mirror. She didn't respond, but she saw Robb thrust his elbow into his friend's side and Jon looked away, "I was just enjoying the woods." It was less than a whisper, but Avery knew Theon had heard her by the way he scoffed.

"Enjoying them too much I see, you've ripped your dress, or was that just your stomach breaking its way from it's confines?" Avery's face flushed from embarrassment and all Avery could do was twirl her fingers, play with her skirt, and bow her head. She had never been spoken to this way before, and it made her think of what her sister would do. Would she just stand there? Laugh her pretty laugh or say something back?

"Theon." Robb's voice was a warning enough, but the way he said his friend's name made it even more so.

"What? Does Lady Piglet not like the way I speak? She should speak up, c'mon little piggy why don't you squeal for me?" Theon took a step forward and Avery found herself taking a step back, her eyes wide with fear and shock. Her stomach churned and boiled, she was certain that she was going to be sick. Robb thrust his hand out, grabbing a hold of Theon's forearm to pull him back, but Theon shook him off.

"Come on piggy, squeal. Let's hear it, c'mon don't keep us waiting."

"Theon." Robb tried again as Theon took another step towards Avery who quietly ducked to the side, taking a step back from the intimidating boy. Theon outstretched his arm, grabbing a hold of her arm and tugging her forward. Avery let out a gasp as Theon pushed her back, shoving her to the ground and into the mud. Avery screamed as her back end slammed against the ground, tears ripping from her eyes as she looked down as her pretty blue dress and dark wash grey cloak were soaked in mud. She sobbed, tears cleaning her face of mud and dirt. Robb grabbed Theon by the arm, ripping him away from Avery's sight, "why did you go and do that you idiot?!"

Her crying drew from the woods her older brother, Gregor, who took one look at the scene and snarled at the three boys, "who did this?" His eyes narrowed into blacken slits as he marched over to the three boys, grabbing Robb by the furs of his cloak and pulling him forward, "who?" Gregor's face was millimeters away from the Stark's and Robb was flustered, looking over to Theon. Gregor snorted, dropping Robb and pushing him back into Jon who easily caught him. "Of course it's the little Greyjoy fuck," Gregor snarled once again, "stupid little prick, what didn't your Father teach you anything? Oh wait, he's as much of a fuck as you are, you cunt." Gregor extended his arm back, curling his hand into a fist and as he went to attack Theon, there was an appearance of several men that entered the clearing.

"What is going on here?" Avery sobbed her face hot red and Gregor was just as much in a tizzy as their Father spoke, "Gregor lower your hand before you hurt yourself, and for all the Old Gods and New, help your sister out of the mud." Theon shook with anger and Robb looked down as Jon simply stared at his half-brother, then at the Greyjoy boy with disgust clear in his eyes.

"What happened here?" Lord Stark commanded looking over at the boys then at Gregor who was helping his baby sister out of the wet mud. Her face was bright, stinging, red and her eyes glistened softly as she hiccuped. Not paying any mind to his own clothing, Gregor scooped Avery out of the mud and coddled her close to his chest, "those boys of yours were tormenting my dear sister, what does it look like to you?" Formalities were momentarily forgotten as anger swallowed Gregor. His Father peered at Gregor, "now you're both dirty."

"We were playing and Avery fell into the mud, I swear Father. Gregor came in ready to hit Theon, but we didn't do anything - we were just playing." Robb lied easily, sweat dripping down as neck as he looked into his Father's eyes. Eddard glanced over to Jon, "is this true Jon?"

Jon looked over at Robb then at Theon, but not once at Avery as he only lightly nodded his head, "yes." Eddard looked over to Darien, who was busy looking over his children for marks of any kind, "Avery?" Her Father asked and she only shook in her brother's arms, crying and all she could do was just that. Gregor snorted looking over at the boys, "a bunch of trouble making pricks is what they are."

"Gregor!" Darien shouted loudly to his son, "go take your sister back, your Mother will take care of her. You and I will talk about this later."

"But Father - "

"Later Gregor."

Gregor took his sister in his arms and walked back to the keep to his Mother while the rest of them stayed in the woods, Darien apologizing to Eddard as Theon smirked in the background.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon; this is considered a prologue or chapter one, I just didn't know what to name it. Hope you don't mind! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, alerting, and anything else!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crow &amp; The Little Bird  
**_SyntheticProduct_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

_Ten years later..._

"I can't, I won't - absolutely not," Avery stomped around the dining hall where her Father sat at the head of the table, cradling his head in his hands and dragging them down, clawing slightly at his cheeks, "I will not go to Winterfell on your behalf Father, absolutely not. The last time I was there..." Avery threw her hands down at her sides, "just no!" The screeching of a chair gliding across the stone floor made Avery lean back and brace herself against the nearest chair. Her Father was standing now, his hands balled at his sides and anger etched across his face. Age had not been kind to him, his mousy brown hair now had streaks of grey and his beard as well; his eyes that once held the utmost kindness now held a flurry of anger, pain, and sorrow. Her Mother was bed ridden with birthing sickness, an infection the Maester explained, after the still birth of a son; the third still born in five years, it had quite a toll on both of her parents, and even more on herself. She waited hand and foot on her Mother even against her Septa's requests, and against her Father's; she couldn't leave her Mother now.

"You will go and you will be, may the Old God's be merciful, _pleasant_ with the Starks," Avery made a movement to speak, but her Father shushed her with more talk, "no, you will listen - you will listen for the first time in years to your Father. You will leave, setting off in a weeks time after a crow sends to word; you will do this, you will and you will thank me afterwards." Avery bit her bottom lip, drawing it in between her teeth and chewing on it as her Father stared down at her. His eyes softened considerably as he sighed, walking towards her and placing both of his clammy hands on either side of her face, "Little bird, you must do this for me, we must keep our alliance strong now more than ever. Gregor will go with you I'm sure, your brother never leaves your side; you have nothing to fear Avery, nothing at all." He placed a loving kiss upon Avery's forehead before releasing her, "now go - I need to tend to your Mother, and you.. you must pack." Avery could taste blood on her tongue, but she swallowed and curtsied towards her Father, "of course Father."

She spun on her heel, her dress making fluttering circles as she did so, and walked out of the dinning hall in a rush. Darien Coldstone lowered himself into his chair and leaned back, closing his eyes and muttering a soft prayer, "may the Old Gods protect my little girl and my boy as well."

Avery burst through the front doors of the keep and was greeted with the putrid smell of burning corpses and melting iron. She wrinkled her nose in disgust but trudged onward towards the training grounds which were found by the stables. Gregor was her elder brother by a year and taller than her by almost a foot; both of her brothers were of strong, tall build - the ladies flocked to their side endlessly. Over the years Anders, her eldest brother, had married a Tully girl, Fiona of House Tully; she had beautiful hair that was the color of straw and eyes that were the color of the stormy sea. Together they had two sons and a daughter which Avery saw almost everyday. Her sister Lena had just gotten married a few years back, she had not heard from her since. Gregor, however, was not married nor did he have any marriage prospects which Avery found odd since he was of age and very handsome.  
Gregor had many skills, smithing for one and sword handling for another. He had taught her how to handle a sword unbeknownst to her Mother who would've fainted at the thought of her touching a sword, let alone _practicing _with one. He was her closest friend, her ally, and her brother; she loved him with all her heart just like any sister would. He spent most of his time at the training yards, practicing with new recruits or even the stable boy on the rare occasion.

The clang of metal against metal made Avery's heart soar as she picked up her skirting and began to run towards the yard. In a flurry of skirts, copper hair, and anger she had arrived only to see Gregor practicing with one of their newest guards, Lance. Gregor and Lance got on pretty well, and Avery could see that they were on the fast track of becoming the greatest of friends.

"Ah, sister, how nice of you to join us." Gregor smiled sweetly at his little sister, wiping away sweat with the back of his hand as he lowered his sword. Lance lowered his sword as well, greeting her: "Lady Coldstone." He was a man of few words, but his actions spoke louder than any of them. He bowed towards her, even sending a soft smile before frowning as Gregor chuckled at the two of them, "oh get a room will you?"

Avery would've shouted at Gregor, smacked the rude little smirk off his face, but she suddenly felt herself grow weary and tired. Gregor's smile immediately dropped, "what's happened? Is it Mother? Has something happened - "

"No, it's ... it's rather selfish actually, but Father, he wants," Avery took a deep breath as she felt her knees quake beneath her, "he wants me to go to Winterfell in his stead so that he may stay with Mother at this, difficult time." Gregor's frown turned quickly into a scowl as he sheathed his dulled training sword, "then I shall accompany you dear sister for Winterfell is a long journey."

It had been over ten years since Avery last seen Winterfell, even spoke of it. Her last memories of the beautiful town were filled with merciless whispers, pushes, and pranks from those three boys - especially that awful one, Theon. She had made up excuses that she was too sick, too busy, too anything just so she could stay home - away from him.  
Now, it would seem, she had no choice but to return.

* * *

The next week flew by too quickly, too suddenly, for Avery's liking. Before she even knew it, she was sitting in a carriage with her luggage and on her way to Winterfell. It was a few days ride, a week at most if the weather was bad enough, but the Maester assured her and her brother that the weather did not look keen on changing drastically especially so early in the new year. So for the first few days there was nothing but sun and heat, but as the days lingered on it became colder and wetter. They stopped every night to rest, the guards posting around the camp they made beside the road, and when the morning sun rose they packed up and left once again.

Gregor rode alongside Lance, who was to accompany them to Winterfell on her Father's behest, and the other guardsmen who were all too pleased to be speaking with the young son. Avery spent her days either reading or sewing, something to keep her mind off of their destination. Flagsmen rode ahead of the carriage, holding the Coldstone sigil high in the air, and the driver of the carriage sang merry tunes which Avery enjoyed the most.

"How long until we arrive?" Gregor called out to their navigator who was sitting besides the driver, "I think my ass is beginning to fall asleep, and I think I can speak the same of my sister's."

"Gregor!" Avery swore as she threw a book at him, which after it hit his chest he caught with ease, smiling playfully at her before tossing it back.

"A few hours, another day at the most - "

"Aye, you can see the keep in the distance," the driver pointed out the stone keep on the horizon, "it'll be a few hours, towards sunset if one is to be believed." The navigator agreed, nodding his head and returning to his books. Avery questioned her Father as to why they needed a navigator, she told him it wasn't the sea, they wouldn't get lost. All they had to do was follow the main road, but Darien insisted, _better to be safe than lost my darling bird_.

When Avery could clearly see the keep, the sun was close to setting and her brother was keeping her company inside the carriage as they pulled up the hill towards Winterfell. Avery was nervously ringing her hands, chewing her bottom lip as usual as Gregor placed his hands over hers and squeezed them, "you can't let them see that you're nervous, you're here in Father's stead, you're like an envoy. Plus, I am here there is nothing to be afraid of; I'll even come sleep with you if you're too scared of the dark." Avery's laugh came out more of a nervous bark than laughter, but she was quieted almost instantly as they pulled through the keep's walls, "I am here, beside you my sister, and you are a grown woman now. It's time to show them that." Avery nodded her head, sitting up straight and putting on a diligent smile before Gregor smiled and opened the carriage door.

* * *

"Avery Coldstone? I thought the Coldstones only had one daughter, Lena was it?" Sansa asked as she straightened out her dress, pressing it down to conform to her shape and quickly brushing through her hair with her finger tips so the curls would become softer. Catelyn smiled at her daughter, fixing her braided bun as Sansa focused on her dress once again, "she visited only once when she was younger, you were only four at the time my darling girl. She was a sickly child, Lord Coldstone always said she was sick just like her Mother."

"I bet her impression from her first visit wasn't nice to remember either," Eddard spoke as he stood beside his wife, looking over towards Theon who shifted where he stood, "so this time we shall have a grand welcome, I haven't seen her since she was a little girl and now she is old enough to get married. Time goes fast, I swear." Eddard stroked Arya's head, ruffling it slightly before Catelyn scolded him for messing up her hair.

"It's going to be messed up anyways Mother, it doesn't really matter. I've heard she likes to climb trees! Do you think she'll climb some with me?" Catelyn hushed Arya as she began to fix her hair. Theon chuckled, whispering to Robb quietly: "I don't think she could climb a flight of steps if memory serves correctly." Robb scoffed and straightened his back, "don't Theon; she is a lady from a respected family, a family that has been friends with ours for decades." Theon was about to retort, but the sound of the crier announced that he could see the Coldstone's flag.

"They approach!"

Eddard shuffled his children into a line from oldest to youngest as Jon and Theon were to stand behind them. As the carriage pulled into the keep, Eddard took his place beside his wife and waited patiently. The carriage stopped slowly, the horses pawed at the ground and shook their manes and as the driver lowered the reigns, the door of the carriage was opened by a guardsman. Eddard watched as a young man stepped out of the carriage first. A dashing, young fellow with a mop of brown hair on his head and warm brown eyes; Gregor, it was Darien's youngest son. Gregor turned towards the carriage, bowing slightly as he extended his hand towards the open door, mouthing something and smiling before a pale, petite hand was placed in his.

* * *

Avery breathed out slowly before lifting her skirts with her free hand and stepping down on the carriage steps. She kept her back straight and a polite smile painted on her lips. Her dress was made of a nice material that was heavy enough for the cold weather, it was a plum color that was cinched around the waist to bring out her appealing curves. Her copper hair was braided and hung over her right shoulder; she felt like a princess. Gregor helped her down the final step before placing a kiss on the back of her hand, whispering quietly to her, "you look beautiful." Gregor hooked his arm with hers and they drew closer to the Starks who were waiting patiently with smiles on their faces as well.

Eddard stepped forth first, wrapping his large hand around her brother's and pulling him into a fierce hug, one that Gregor accepted and clasped a hand on Lord Stark's shoulder before pulling back, "look at you Gregor! A young man, healthy by the looks of it; how is your Father?"

Gregor smiled politely, "Well, thank you for asking Lord Stark. He sends his deepest apologizes for not being able to come this year, it has been a grueling past few months for him and my Mother." Eddard shook his head, smiling even wider even though Avery detected a bit of sadness in his eyes as he looked at her, "he has nothing to apologize for, especially when I get to see your sister after all this time," Eddard bowed towards Avery and she returned it with a curtsey, returning his smile as well, "Avery Coldstone, I haven't seen you since you were a child! How are you my girl?" Avery did miss his cheerful voice.

"I have been doing well My Lord, keeping myself busy with my niece and nephews; how have you been My Lord?"

"Well, my family keeps me busy as well. Come! We shall make introductions in case you have forgotten anybody, and we have a few new additions to our family you haven't met yet." Eddard took Avery's hand and led her over to his wife, Lady Catelyn.

"Lady Stark, how have you been?" Avery watched as Catelyn's eyes matched hers before they both curtseyed at each other, "well I hope?" Catelyn smiled beautifully, "quite well Lady Coldstone, but please call me Lady Catelyn."

"Only if you call me Lady Avery, m'lady." She curtsied again as Catelyn chuckled, "of course my dear girl." Lady Catelyn stepped back into the perfectly formed line as Eddard led Avery over to their eldest son, Robb. He wasn't the same little boy with red, pudgy cheeks as she remembered; he was a man now. His auburn curls were thick on top of his head, his light blue eyes were framed thickly with eyelashes; he was very handsome. Avery curtseyed first, watching as he bowed a moment later with a smile twitching at the corners of his lips, "Lady Coldstone, it is a pleasure to see you once again."

"You as well Robb, I haven't seen you since you had permeant rosy cheeks and a charming smile to match; it's nice to see that smile is still there." Avery paid her compliments and they weren't forced, he was definitely a handsome man. His cheeks were a touch rosy as the cool breeze rolled in. Eddard chuckled silently to himself being leading Avery next to a beautiful young girl with fiery red hair, just like her brother's and mother's.

"This is my eldest daughter, Sansa, she was only four when you first met; she'll be turning one-and-four this year."

"How do you do m'lady," Sansa curtseyed politely, looking up into Avery's blue eyes through her eyelashes, "I've heard many things about you." Avery returned the curtsey, smiling coyly as she did so, "all good things I hope Lady Sansa," Sansa's eyes widened slightly as she shuffled into place, her head downcast as she found her feet very appealing in the moment, "it was a jest my dear. I haven't seen you since you were but a babe I feel, you've grown into a beautiful woman. Just look at that hair." Avery cooed over Sansa which made the young girl flush. Avery heard a quiet giggle from beside Sansa and saw a little girl with long, brown flowing hair that was tousled up into a braided bun. When Avery made eye contact with the young girl, she smiled and stepped forward to extend her hand to Avery.

"I've heard all about you, I'm Arya Stark - is it true that you climb trees?"

"Arya!" Her Mother scolded, scowling at her youngest daughter, but Avery couldn't help but laugh. Arya was a spirited girl, anyone could tell from just looking at her and listening to her speak. She had a wide smile that was filled with curiosity and admiration. Gregor scoffed from beside his sister, "I've told her stories. Especially about the one where you hid in a tree for a fortnight hiding from your Septa when you were one-and-one." Avery glanced towards her brother, rolling her eyes, and looked back to Arya who was hopping impatiently from one foot to the other.

"'Tis true Lady Arya, I've climbed many-a tree in my time; however, none of the trees in Finery are as tall and grand as the ones here in Winterfell. You'll have to show me the tallest one so I can conquer it before I leave." She whispered it softly to Arya, but from the groan that Lady Catelyn exhaled she knew she had done a poor job of it. Arya smiled ecstatically.

"Then you have to take me as well! I love climbing more than Arya does!" Arya was slightly pushed back by a younger boy with a messy head of brown hair, similar to Arya's, "I'm sorry - I'm Brandon Stark! It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Coldstone, but you have to take me with you! I've never seen a girl climb a tree before."

"I have you dolt!" Arya cried out, smacking Brandon on the shoulder which made him flinch.

"You're not really a girl." Brandon teased, sticking his tongue out before Arya smacked him again, "am too Bran!"

"Children please, stop your bickering. I'm sure Lady Coldstone doesn't want to see this display." Arya and Bran stopped their little fight at the sound of their Mother's voice and fell back in line. Avery smiled, chuckling behind her hand before looking at Catelyn, "it's alright, I have a niece and nephew that fight like dogs at home. Much worse than your lovely children, I can assure you; they're just lively and young." Catelyn smiled graciously at Avery. Eddard was standing behind watching his children, "and there is one more silent one m'lady."

Avery nearly missed the cutest little boy she had ever laid eyes on. He had wide eyes that stared up at her so, and the mess of curly brown hair was enough to make her smile, "this is Rickon Stark, my youngest." Eddard introduced as he glanced at Rickon, who was biting his lip and looking up at Avery. Kneeling down gently as to not muddy her dress, she grasped Rickon's hand in her own and squeezed it, "it's a pleasure to meet you young prince, and a handsome prince you are."

His little cheeks flushed a bright red before muttering back a silent, "and you as well Lady Coldstone."

"Avery, just call me Avery dearheart." The young boy smiled towards her before she got up from the ground with the help of her brother. Eddard moved along the line. Avery followed close behind and who she saw made her heart drop into her stomach. There was no way she could easily forget that greasy smile, the one that she found so vile for many years.

"This is my ward, Theon Greyjoy."

Theon made an elaborate bow that was flourished with his hands before he looked up to her. Avery made no move to curtsey, only to scowl at the tall man. The years had been kind to both of them it would seem, something that Avery wished was not true. She was half hoping that the Greyjoy boy would be fattened and disgusting to look at, but here he stood: handsome, lean, and young. Avery almost hit herself for thinking such things; at least his smile was still as vile as ever.

"A pleasure Lady Coldstone."

"I'm sure." Avery replied coldly. Theon's eyes danced over Avery's form and she could feel the chill run through her as he did so. Someone cleared their throat and Avery was so very, _very_ pleased with the man that stood beside him. He was a beautiful man, a handsome one with his long, black hair that held loose curls and his warm, brown eyes that reflected her surprised face back at her.

Lady Stark clasped her hands together all but startling Avery to look away from the man's eyes, "come. I'm sure it has been a tiring journey and you must rest before the feast." Avery didn't move from her spot as the Stark children began to file out, instead she sought out the man that hadn't been introduced. He was leaving just behind Robb who was walking beside Theon.

"Wait!" Avery called out quietly, which made all three of the boys turn to look at her. She smiled softly as she walked over to the man, "you were not introduced, how am I to know your name? No - you look familiar, don't tell me," Avery pondered slightly and looked over him as he rocked back on his heels, "Jon Snow is it not?" Avery's smile widened as his eyes widened. A question looked ready to form on his lips, but Robb stepped forward.

"You remember my brother then?"

"Oh, I remember perfectly each and every one of the Stark children - especially you two. And the Greyjoy ward." She mentioned Theon off handedly, which she was sure Gregor was going to harp on her later about. _Be more subtle with your dislike sister, we do not need enemies at this time only strong alliances_.

Robb looked away sheepishly, but Theon smirked, "I'm glad to see you remember me Lady Avery, it's not everyday that a beautiful woman remembers my name for ten, long, _aching_ years." Avery felt her cheeks flush, but she scoffed and brushed off his innuendo.

"It seems I was not the only pig in the forest ten years ago Greyjoy." Jon and Robb both stiffened at the memory, but Theon just barked out laughter, "oh, she's gotten feisty has she now?"

"Only with you, you disingenuous prick," she didn't wait to see Theon's face fall, but instead she turned towards Jon and Robb, "I shall see you at the feast tonight then? I hope to speak with you two more, but until then I will retire. Thank you for the entertainment Greyjoy." She didn't even glance back at him as she walked away, she was too busy concentrating on the shaking of her hands.

* * *

Two servants had shown her the way to her room, which was decorated beautifully. The floor was lined with fur rugs and the bed had a fur blanket as well. A fireplace was situated at the end of the bed, a desk next to that, and on the other side of the fireplace was two book shelves lined with what she only could guess were her books. The bay window was opened slightly to let in the evening breeze which was slowly turning frigid and her handmaiden was busy hanging her dresses and cloaks in the wardrobe that the Starks provided her with.

"It's a lovely room," Alera remarked as she hung up the last of the dresses, "you're very lucky."

"Quite," Avery sighed as she dropped face first into the bed, savoring the smell of lavender on the sheets, "where is your room Alera?" Her handmaiden giggled to herself at her mistress's muffled voice, "a room down m'lady, they're not quite as fanciful as yours, but it is warm and appeasing to the eye; I shan't complain." Avery propped herself up on her elbows to watch her handmaiden close the window as the sun's rays slowly cast down.

"What do you think of it here?"

Alera froze in her tracks slightly, but continued to walk around the bed and towards the fireplace to lit a small fire, "it is beautiful, there are trees everywhere. I'm envious of this place. It seems lost in time and beauty, not like Finery. Even if our town as much to offer, there is no beauty left it would seem." Alera was right. The town as well as the keep were tucked away in a valley, a most defensible position if someone were to attack, and the townsfolk were loyal to the Coldstones for rescuing them and bringing work; however, the grey scaled cliffs and dead trees did nothing but bring gloom to their small kingdom. Alera had worked to start a small fire before standing up, "shall I see about a bath m'lady?"

"A bath sounds wonderful Alera, if the Starks don't mind that is."

"The two servants that brought you were remarked about how they had water boiling and ready if you wished to take one. I shall make a small and quick trip down to the kitchens to see about it."

"Thank you Alera, you are my savior." Alera smiled at Avery, who had thrown her head back down into her bed.

"Just as you are mine Lady Avery, I will retrieve some servants to bring water and the tub. I shall be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Avery leaned into the tub, letting the hot water steam away stress and grime. Alera sat at the foot of the tub, washing Avery's feet with a wet cloth and massaging them. Alera was slightly older than Avery, having only come to Finery when she was six and Avery was four, and her Father took the opportunity to settle in a handmaiden for Avery. Avery knew little about Alera's past, like most of the commonfolk of Finery they had noble pasts with sour endings, but she did know that Alera was a bastard - a bastard to who she did not know, but it was that bit of information that Avery did manage to get out of her friend.

"You don't have to do that Alera, even if it feels heavenly on my feet, I'm sure your feet would appreciate it much more." Alera paid no heed to Avery's comment and continued to massage her feet. Once it was done and Avery had washed the rest of her body, including her hair, the water was starting to cool and Alera helped Avery out of the tub and into a robe.

"Sit," Alera instructed as she pushed against Avery's shoulders to sit in front of a tall mirror, "I'll fetch the servants outside the door to carry the water up and out the window, and the tub back downstairs." Avery reached for the brush and began to run it through her hair as people came in and out of her room. Alera was one of them.

When the water was spent and the tub was out the door, Alera rushed to Avery's side to help her dress.

"I was made aware that dinner shall start soon, which dress would you like to wear?"

"The one that Mother had tailored before I left, the green and grey one." It wasn't so much of a rush to get dressed, but a rush to get Avery mentally prepared to eat with the Starks. Avery didn't mind the younger children, they were full of life and nothing but sweetness. The other sibling, Robb, wasn't hard to get along with, but memories kept cropping up in the back of her mind. Theon and Jon as well.

"Are you excited m'lady?"

Alera began to tie up the back of Avery's gown, cinching it tightly around her midsection. Avery leaned against the bed, holding her breath before exhaling as Alera's fingers worked their way up towards the top of the dress, "I suppose you could say that. Nervous is a better word."

"You have nothing to be nervous about m'lady, the Stark boys can't take their eyes off of you. Theon as well."

"That doesn't help matters Alera, in fact it makes them worse. I am not here looking for a betrothed, I'm here in my Father's stead. Everything I say and everything I do reflects on him and my family, it is an uneasy task."

"Surely they look more towards your brother for that. He is the older sibling after all." Alera's trained hands were finished fastening Avery's dress before long, and Avery was able to stand up straight and stretch.

"Alas, my Father asked me to come in his stead, Gregor is just here for political talks. I am an envoy for my Father, Gregor is just a pleasant addition to the mix." Avery slipped on her shoes as she spoke while Alera braided Avery's hair as quickly as possible.

"I suppose, but Gregor has been here more times that you have. Shouldn't your Father have sent him instead of you? Not only that, but Gregor seems close to the eldest Stark, Robb was it? It seems that he would have an easier time with diplomacy than you would. No offense m'lady."

"None taken, but you are right; my brother has a closer relation with the Starks than I do, but it was my Father's command that I come in his stead. However, he was most certain that Gregor would attend as well. Something about him never leaving my side."

"It is true m'lady, Gregor seems to be forever glued to your hip so to speak. When you visited the Tullys for a summer, he was right beside you the entire time. He spoke for you and made sure that none of the Tullys ever got close to you." Avery rolled her eyes, remembering the summer Alera spoke of.

"Gregor is overprotective, he was worried since I became of age there would be some unnecessary attention drawn to me; you know how he is, always the knight in shining armor."

"He's sweet and kind m'lady, nothing to be ashamed of."

There was silence for a few moments, which Avery enjoyed as much as possible since her mind was running quicker than she thought possible.

"What shall my sister not be ashamed of?" Alera was startled by the sudden voice, but quickly curtseyed as she turned around and mumbled out a quiet: "m'lord." Avery however, didn't turn as quickly nor did she even glance over her shoulder as she chuckled out a reply: "Of how protective you are of your dear sister." Gregor stood, leaning against the door frame of his sister's room with a confident smirk.

"I am only protective over you because, if I remember correctly, you're called the _Finery's Flower, _the most beautiful thing there is to see in our quaint town; the name alone has brought you a line of willing prospects for marriage. Some without even seeing you or speaking to you." Avery chuckled at the name, frowning however as Gregor spun her around and catching her by her waist, "come now sister, do you not like the name?"

"No I don't," Avery said honestly, flushing with embarrassment, "the name is nothing to be proud of. The marriage prospects either, it just means I'm pretty in name but nothing about my intelligence or how the way I act. It's ... nice though, to be thought of as pretty. Especially after everything happened when I was a child."

"Some say the most beautiful flower waits to bloom in the coldest climates my darling sister, you must be of what they spoke of." Avery smiled cheerfully as Gregor hooked his arm with hers, "are you ready to attend the feast?"

"Of course my knight, lead the way."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the follows and favourites, you guys are pretty darn awesome (you'd be amazing if you left a review too!) After the next chapter, the action will start to pick up and we'll start to ease our way into season one of Game of Thrones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crow &amp; The Little Bird  
**_SyntheticProduct_

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Gregor led his sister Avery down to the dinning hall, which Avery discovered was a pleasant walk through the courtyard and the many hallways which were filled with plants, pictures, and weaponry decor. Avery spotted several swords and suits or armor that were produced in Finery, the fine silvery look was a dead give away and the fact that there was a definite 'C' embroidered into the metal was also a defining factor.

"I didn't know we supplied Winterfell with so many goods," Avery stated as they stopped before what she figured were the dinning hall doors, "I thought those specialized armors were made for the King, not for the Starks personal use."

"We mass produced the same type of armor for the King and have a few made for the Starks, only a few." Avery nodded at Gregor's explanation and took a deep breath, drawing her arm away from her brother, only offering her hand to him to escort her into the hall. Gregor inclined his head slightly and opened the door. The dining hall went quiet while a moment ago it was filled with joyous laughter and talk. The Starks sat at the first two tables and the rest of the tables were occupied by servants, townsfolk deemed high enough to attend, and the guardsmen that the Starks kept. Eddard stood from his chair, raising his cup of what Avery only could guess was wine; "welcome son and daughter of our good friend Lord Coldstone, our prayers and thoughts are with him and your good Lady Mother." Avery curtseyed lowly, dipping down before bringing herself back up, "we thank you Lord Stark for your kind words and prayers, we do the same for your family." Eddard smiled before sipping the goblet of wine.

"Come, come! Eat, drink, and be merry!" The rest of the room rose, the tension soon forgotten as they began to eat and drink, the wine flowing freely as Gregor escorted Avery to her spot to sit next to Lady Catelyn and Robb while Gregor took his seat next to Lord Eddard. The two were quick to engage in conversation, one that Avery couldn't keep up with nor hear over the joyous music and laughter; the sound made her smile.

"How are you enjoying Winterfell so far Lady Avery?" Lady Catelyn asked as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin, her eyes meeting Avery's which made Avery shift in her seat slightly, "it is lovely here Lady Catelyn, from the keep to the woods. Even the town is lovely, and everyone here is very kind." Lady Catelyn beamed as she drank from her goblet.

"That's good, please tell me if you have an difficulties with anything. I'm here to help." Avery's smile twitched slightly as Lady Catelyn's eyes went from her eyes to the crowd, zeroing in on her children, "oh by the Old Gods keep me, please excuse me for a moment Lady Avery." It was nothing but a whisper, but in that moment Lady Catelyn stood up from her seat and made her way down to the table were her younger children sat. Avery took the chance to reach for her goblet and downed at least half the goblet in one foul swoop, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Is the wine that good m'lady?" Avery almost choked on the wine, but simply put the goblet back down to twist her body towards Robb, who was sitting there was a handsome smirk on his face, "we can get you more if you like?" Avery felt her face flushing, but it wasn't from the wine.

"Pardon, sometimes I forget my manners."

"Nervous are you?" Robb questioned as he sipped his wine as well, looking up from behind the rim of the goblet which made him look all the more attractive, at least to Avery, "a bit. I'm dining with the Starks after all - I haven't seen any of you in about ten years." Avery plucked a grape from her plate and popped it into her mouth, chewing it slowly as to savor the sweet but bitter taste.

"And our last meeting was very pleasant," Avery only nodded at Robb's comment, "which I have yet to apologize for m'lady. We were but children, we didn't know any better." Avery's anger bubbled in her stomach, but she pushed it back with some more wine. A nearby servant filled it back up once she placed it down, which she thanked him for. She turned back to Robb and scowled at him.

"I was but a young girl when you said all those rude things, did all those things; you have no idea how that shaped the rest of my life Robb Stark. I wouldn't leave my room for days at a time for fear of people doing the same thing that you and Theon did. Those nasty pranks and words you would whisper, it did nothing good for my thoughts." It was a mere whisper back, filled with venom. Robb almost looked taken back, but his eyes looked sad.

Avery turned back to her plate, cutting into the meat and eating it slowly and carefully. The fruits on her plate were the first thing she ate, and once she was almost done with her meat she took another sip of her wine, "if it helps, you have turned into a beautiful lady now Avery. When I was a child, I couldn't see it." Avery's ears burned before she stood up from her seat, "Lady Avery - "

"If my brother asks I've done outside for some air."

Raising her skirts, she walked out the dining halls. When the doors shut behind her, she felt tears building in her eyes, ones that she quickly swept away with the back of her hands.

Tiny white flakes were falling from the sky, something that calmed her down. She walked forward, no longer caring about her dress or how it dragged in the mud, and stood in the middle of the courtyard. She turned her face up towards the sky and opened her arms wide, spinning around to the hum of the song that was still playing from the dinning hall. She smiled lightly before stopping and staring up at the sky; the beautiful moon hung behind clouds and the stars twinkled through the thin layer of mist that hung in the air.

"You will catch your death out here m'lady." Startled, Avery whipped in the direction of the voice. Jon Snow stood a few paces behind her, his breath forming white clouds from his mouth, and he was smiling faintly. At this point, Avery couldn't tell if the warmth in her face was from the wine or embarrassment.

"I just needed some air, it's quite stuffy in there." Jon only nodded his head, "do you plan to stay out here longer?" He asked.

"Perhaps, I like the outdoors more than sitting inside anymore." He gave a breathy chuckle before walking over towards her, the definite crunch of snow under his boot was the only thing beside the hum of music that Avery could hear. He unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, never touching her, and laid the heavy cloak on her shoulders.

"You'll catch your death now," Avery joked as she went to unwrap the cloak from her shoulders, but he stopped her, "you're just as important as me you know, if you catch a cold I don't think I'd forgive myself."

He stiffened at her words, but only shook his head, "keep it, if you caught a cold I doubt my Father - Lord Stark - or Lady Catelyn would let me live it down." Avery cocked her head at him, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"I didn't see you at the feast, even that prick Greyjoy was there, but not you."

Jon coughed before laughing at her jab at Theon, "Lady Catelyn doesn't approve of me being at the feast, she didn't want to anger you or your brother."

"Why would that anger us?" Avery questioned before stopping herself, "because of your last name." Jon only shrugged, looking dejected, "I am a bastard of the North. My presence could easily anger anyone of high birth." Avery scoffed before biting her lip.

"Can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone though," Jon looked at her questioningly, but nodded his head nonetheless and Avery drew close to him, leaning on her tip toes to reach his ear, "I believe that you are just as important as the rest of us. Bastard, illegitimate however you say it they're still human, you're still human. People born from passion and love or lust, but still human. So don't look so sad when you say it, like you're less than everyone else." Avery leaned back and planted her feet back on the ground. Jon's face was hard to read, but there was a light hint of a smile on his lips which Avery smiled at as well.

"Thank you m'lady."

"Call me Avery, Jon. Or I shall start calling you Lord Jon." Avery hugged his cloak close to her body, smiling up at him. It was a coy smile, a sly one even. Jon's face looked horrified, "oh please don't do that, I think Lady Catelyn would kill me." Avery laughed before poking him in the chest, "then call me Avery."

"Only in private." Jon negotiated and Avery cocked an eyebrow, "are you thinking of getting me alone, Jon?" His mouth dropped and he turned pink in the cheeks before stuttering, "no, I didn't mean it like that!" Avery threw her head back in laughter before patting Jon's shoulder, "I know what you mean, I jest Jon." It took him a moment, but he began laughing as well. When the laughter died down, Avery noticed the distinctive hum of slow music playing from the dinning hall. When she closed her eyes she could easily imagine her Mother and Father dancing to this beat, swaying slightly as they held smiles on their faces; they would both be looking each other lovingly into each others eyes.

"Enjoying the music, m'l - Avery?" Jon questioned as he watched her sway to the slow beat. Jon trained his eyes to her smiling face; her rosy cheeks, and almost wild, copper hair peeking out from her braid. Snow flakes landed on the tips of her eyelashes and sparsely among her hair, collecting on his cloak. When she finally did open her eyes, she stared up at him; her blue irises wide and a smile on her lips. She held out her hand, "dance with me, Jon?" He was startled by the request, but quickly refused.

"I can't Avery, if someone were to see it would - "

"What?" Avery huffed as she grabbed his hand, dragging him closer to her, "diminish my reputation? For dancing to a song? For talking to you? I wish for us to be friends, those are some of things that friends do you know." Even through his gloves, Jon could feel how cold her hands were on his. His grip was limp in her grasp and he did nothing to change it, except for trying to pull away from her.

"If Lady Catelyn saw - "

"She'd scold me? Or you? You are Lord Stark's son whether she likes to think of it that way or not; he loves you. I can tell, she won't be able to change that, nor will she be able to change that I want to dance. With you Jon, so please, dance with me." Jon looked at the younger girl, but only shook his head.

"I can't."

She shook her head and grabbed his other hand with her free one, pulling him just a bit closer and began to lead the dance. The song was slow, but the beat was humming through the ground. Jon was stiff, but Avery simply twirled around in circles and laughed, "come now Jon, if any one seems I'll tell them it was all my idea; I forced you with a dagger or something." Jon scoffed at this, but his hands squeezed hers.

"You take me down? That doesn't seem plausible."

"You'd be surprised."

"I've been surprised enough for one night, Lady Avery."

Avery stopped suddenly and looked up at him, glaring playfully, "Alright Lord Jon, I'll see to it that there are no more surprises for you tonight, but I can't promise about the mourn." Jon chuckled slightly, "my apologizes Avery, but if someone were to hear - "

"I know, you'd get into trouble." The slow song simmered down after a while and Avery released Jon, "now was that so bad?" Jon shook his head, but didn't say anything. Avery rolled her eyes and tucked her arms into the cloak, "I suppose it was since you're not saying anything."

"It was wonderful Avery, I'm glad you - I'm glad we danced tonight."

"Good," Avery smiled, "you've grown since I last saw you. Taller of course, but you talk more. Plus, you've grown a beard; that's definitely different." Jon suppressed a quiet chuckle before bobbing his head slightly, "as have you."

"Oh I've grown a beard?" Avery stroked her chin with amusement and Jon smiled, "no, no of course not. I mean you've grown since... last time I saw you. Taller, amongst other things."

"Amongst other things? I'll take that as a compliment Jon." She smiled lightly.

Jon was about to say something, but froze in his tracks. Avery cocked her head at him and watched as his eyes lowered to the ground, "Lady Avery, I'm pleased to see that my brother has been keeping you company." Avery glanced over her shoulder at Robb, who was leaning against a column and staring at the two of them. Avery turned fully towards him, curtseying, "your brother is good company to keep my Lord." Robb chuckled, "indeed, but I've come to apologize and fetch you, my Mother asked me to see if you were frozen without your cloak." Avery glanced over to his fingers where her cloak hung. The royal purple color, her Mother insisted it looked good on her, cloak that was lined with white fur and had a hood to match. She wore this cloak mostly on rides and hunts, were she would ride along side her brothers.

"I thank you my Lord."

"But it seems you've found a new cloak to replace this one," Robb pushed off the column and came towards her, smiling softly before stopping just in front of her and Jon, "do you want your own cloak?"

"As much as Jon's cloak is warm and soft, I do fear for his health if he stays any longer without it. So yes, I will take my own cloak from you." Avery's fingers unfastened the cloak from her shoulders, sliding it off slowly, and folded it in her arms. She stepped towards Jon, swinging the cloak around his shoulders. Ignoring his hands, Avery fastened the cloak herself so it hung snugly around his shoulders, patting the clasp lightly and smiling up at him, "thank you kind sir." Jon bit his lip before nodding, stepping back and away from Avery as Robb hung her cloak over her shoulders. His fingers touched the exposed skin above her clavicle which made her shiver. She moved her fingers to clasp the cloak herself, "thank you my Lord."

Alera came out from the dining halls, Gregor following close behind her in those few moments, "Avery, there you are. Seems like Robb had a hard time finding you." Robb scoffed, "she's been out here the entire time, talking with my brother it would seem. She wasn't that hard to find." Avery rolled her eyes and trudged over to her brother, who was smiling at her, "have fun out here in the snow?"

"As always dear brother, you know how much I miss the light sprinkles. All it does in Finery is blizzard."

"Agreed, but the feast is still going on - are you tired? You can go to bed after you bid your good nights." Gregor smiled, petting his sister's hair with a soft hand. Alera agreed softly, "it is getting late m'lady."

"No, I'll go in and drink some more, but," Avery turned towards Robb and Jon, "can Jon join us inside? It is a tad chilly out and I wouldn't want him to catch anything." Robb glanced over towards Jon, who was smiling sheepishly.

"I don't think - " Jon started, but Robb interrupted, "I'm sure he can come in for a spell, he'll sit with Theon and I; we've been talking down at the other tables after your disappearance." Gregor raised a brow at his sister, but she ignored it as she smiled at Jon.

"Let's go back to the feast then, shall we?"

* * *

Theon chugged the last of his wine as Robb sat next to him and Jon on the opposite side of the table. He smiled, leaning over towards Robb, and whispering lowly: "how was your meeting with our good Lady Coldstone?"

"She seems to have calmed down some, I think we have Jon to thank for that." Robb smiled to his brother, who smiled weakly back as Theon glanced at the bastard. Jon didn't like the way Theon's lips turned into a smirk and his expression was nothing more than a leer. He hugged his cup to his chest and leaned over the table, whispering to Jon something that made Jon's ears burn.

"She let you touch those plump tits of hers?"

"Theon - " even Robb's face burned.

"Or that sweet, virginal cunt of hers?"

"Theon!" Robb cried harshly, drawing the stares of several people nearby, "that is inappropriate. She is a lady, not a whore; treat her as such." Robb's smile had all but vanished from his face, a frown now replacing it. Jon's ever-prevalent frown just deepened.

"What?" Theon was red faced from the wine, and Robb wouldn't stand for his friend's behavior.

"Knock it off or I'll have you thrown out of the feast so you can crawl back into your bed and sleep it off."

"What can the bastard not speak for himself?" Theon's slurred speech was directed towards Jon, who just sat there slightly amused by the drunkard. "I can speak plenty for myself, Greyjoy. I was just hoping you'd hear how ridiculous you sound and stop."

"Besides if her brother heard you, I'm sure my Father wouldn't stop from him as he dissembled your limbs from your body this time." Robb stated.

"You two are no fun." Theon swore as he drank more from his cup.

* * *

"I don't like the way that Greyjoy fuck is looking over here at you." Gregor stated, scowling at the Stark's ward with killer intent. Theon Greyjoy's reputation for a whore, as Avery liked to call it, was widely known through the servants here at Winterfell. Alera had spoke of Theon's sexual prowess and warned her of it before they re-entered the dinning hall. Avery just scoffed, telling Alera she'd die before letting Theon touch her.

"He can look all he wants brother, if he touches me I'll cut off his hand." Avery grumbled as she sipped her wine. Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard were speaking to each other in soft tones towards the side of the hall, something that Lady Catelyn said could not wait. Gregor chuckled, sipping his own wine as he leaned back in his chair, "allow me to assist you if that happens, I still remember when he tormented you ten years ago, and that little snot Robb."

Avery quirked an eyebrow up as she sipped more wine, "I thought you liked Robb?"

"Oh I do, but he was a little shit when he was younger; he's grown up now, unlike Theon. I like Jon the most, he's quiet and knows his place."

"And what place is that?" Avery angrily asked as she looked over to her brother. He glanced at her with expressionless eyes, "a bastard." Avery stood from her seat, drawing the attention of most of the room. She was angry, but it wasn't because of what he said - it was because he didn't know ... Avery sat down again and sighed, holding her head in her hands, "poor soul."

"Yes he is."

_You not him,_ "oh hush will you? Bastards are human. Humans that should be loved and cherished, just like anyone else. They shouldn't be treated differently."

"If we had a bastard in the family you wouldn't be thinking that." He drank and ate as he spoke, which wasn't too appealing to see.

"I feel like I've drank too much wine, I'm going to find Alera and head to bed." Gregor didn't stop her, but instead said good night and wished his sister well. Avery rose quietly from her chair, lifting her mudded skirts up, and looked around the hall for Alera. She spotted her just behind Robb, speaking with other handmaidens and manservants.

"Well look who came to visit."

Avery almost screamed, but instead she turned slightly only to acknowledge him for a moment. Theon Greyjoy was what her Father called _two sheets into the wind_. His face was flushed and his eyes hazy, half-closed, and she was glad he looked unattractive as his voice made him sound.

"Not for you, I can assure you of that." She looked over at Robb, smiling at him, and then doing the same to Jon who just looked at her with the same frown on his face. Robb cleared his throat, "did you come to chat Lady Avery?"

"Just Avery please, if I may call you Robb?"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable Avery, and yes you may call me just that it is my name after all. Please," Robb gestured over to where Jon sat, "sit with us, drink." Avery looked over to Jon, who scooted closer to the edge to make room. She sat down as gracefully as possible on the bench, making sure she didn't lift her skirts too high. Theon drank more from his cup, eyeing Avery - particularly her chest area. Thanks to her Mother, she was gifted in that area and the dress she was wearing only showed a bit of modest cleavage. Apparently, it was enough for Theon to gawk at however.

Avery scooped up the cup that sat in front of Robb, sipping at it before putting it back down. This made Robb laugh quietly, "how are you finding Winterfell Avery?"

"I've answered that question all day I feel like, ask me something no one has asked today." Avery smiled at Robb, who smiled back just as charmingly. Jon shifted uncomfortably beside Avery, who glanced over at him questioningly. Theon raised his hand before putting it down slowly, "I have one! Are you a virgin?" Avery smiled before kicking Theon's shin from underneath the table. This caused Theon's knee to jerk up into the wooden table and for him to whimper at the pain.

Both Jon and Robb laughed loudly, "any other questions?" Avery asked as she drew her foot back and tucked it under her. Theon shook his head, retreating for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Crow &amp; The Little Bird  
**_SyntheticProduct_

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

_To my sweet, darling girl;_

_I know I promised I'd write you after the guardsmen arrived back, but there has been much going on in Finery. Do not think the worst my Little Bird, your Mother is well and even took a stroll with me around the gardens just the other morn. The news is not about your Mother, but about Lena; she is with child. Your Mother is riding out to be with her as soon as she is able; however, Anders wife is now expecting as well. From what the Maester can tell, Fiona is about two months along in her pregnancy. It is a time for celebration, not worries my dear girl.  
Your Mother sends her love and regards to both you and the Stark family, she also hopes that they accept her apology for my keeping in Finery. Though, I do tell it not to worry about that she still does, you know your Mother._

_Taren misses you as well, she does nothing but ask about when you'll be returning. I swear your little sister thinks she's your daughter, not mine. She says she'll write you as well, so expect another letter along with mine. Maybe I can convince your Mother to write you as well, you know how much she hates doing so. Until I see your bright, shining smile my daughter,_

_With all my love,_

_Father _

* * *

_My dear sister,_

_How have you been? Well I expect since it's probably warmer down in Winterfell than up here in Finery, you're doing better than I am. You probably have noticed how good my penmanship has gotten, Septa makes me write you thousands of fake letters a day so I can practice it and now she says it's good enough to actually send letters to you! Father may have not admitted to it, but he worries after you and Gregor. He knows how well you got along last time you visited them, and I only know through stories you have told me. Although, I've heard that the eldest Stark boy is quite handsome, at least that's what my handmaidens say. That he has rich, red curls and intense, bright, blue eyes - with a strong jawline to boot. _

_I won't write too long of a message because Septa Lenya is telling me to hurry, but I want to say I miss you and love you. I pray for your well being everyday, just like I do with Gregor. Be safe, and write back because I have been quite bored lately._

_Your darling, pretty sister;_

_Taren_

* * *

_Hello my darling daughter,_

_I suppose by just reading that line you know who this is do you not? Your Father urged me to write a letter even though your sister's penmanship outranks my own, and you know how much I detest reading these damned things. Plus, you can never be too careful; you never know who is going to intercept these messages.  
Your Father has probably sent word already, but both your eldest sister and your sister-by-marriage are with child. I'm riding out to be with Lena as soon as I am better, which I have tried telling your Father that I am already better; you both fuss too much over this old woman._

_Gregor writes religiously to tell us of your good health and manners, but I miss reading your letters too. Please send one as soon as you get this, to put your dear Mother's heart to rest._

_I love you._

_Mother_

* * *

Early this morning three crows arrived for Avery, and another two arrived for her brother. She read them all carefully and re-read them again and again. She couldn't help but feel home sick, but in the same time Winterfell started to feel like home to her. After almost three weeks she had spent almost every waking minute with one of the Starks, usually Arya or Robb. Jon persisted with the same excuse saying that 'Lady Catelyn this' and 'Lady Catelyn that', it had almost made her give up on even speaking with the man. _Almost._

Sansa was a sweet girl that spent more time with her Septa than her Mother. She loved to sew and embroider, and she asked Avery almost every time she attended a lesson with the two girls to sing. Sansa was not gifted with a voice, but with magical fingers; she could play any musical instrument given to her. Avery was horrendous with musical instruments, as her Mother learned when Avery was still young, so they trained her voice instead of her hands. If it wasn't a song that Sansa requested, it was a story.  
Arya was different. She hated lessons with her Septa, instead she wanted to be outside fighting and playing in the mud. She hated dresses and she hated having long hair, she always told Avery that she wanted short hair. Like a boy. Like Robb. That little girl looked up to Jon most of all however, because Jon supported her. He helped her with a sword and didn't care if she got dirty.

Brann was her climbing partner; he showed her all the best climbing spots in all of Winterfell, even the largest tree that he knew of. In the early mornings, Avery would support trousers and run out to meet Brann in their designated spot before they went trifling through the woods or climbing the stone walls. Arya would sometimes come with them if she could stir herself from her slumber, which was harder than waking the dead.  
Rickon was such a sweet, little boy. Whenever he saw her he always had a flower in his hand, and always insisted on giving it to her. Brann teased him about having a crush on Avery, which Avery didn't mind - he reminded her much of her nephew, Edrick. He was a soft, but sweet soul. He had a weak heart it would seem, he couldn't run very fast or very hard so when Avery played with the boys she'd always match her pace to his.

Both Robb and Jon were handsome, there was no denying that. While Robb smiled freely and had this intensity, Jon gave only a few genuine smiles and had passion; she could easily tell they were brothers, even if they were only half-siblings. Robb escorted her here and there, making sure she never got lost, and sometimes he would go riding with her. Jon was different however, even though he paraded around with Robb more than half the time, he hardly was seen with her. Avery had to guess it was Lady Catelyn's doing. When he was around, his smile was the only thing she needed to see to brighten her whole day up.

Today, was one of those days.

It was dreary outside of Winterfell, not only had the snow begun to melt turning dirt into mud, it had begun to rain as well. Usually, Avery loved the rain and she would take her niece and nephews out to dance in it, but today she felt miserable.

"Would you like to take your meal in your room today Lady Avery?" Alera asked cautiously, seeing as her mistress's mood had dramatically changed since receiving those letters earlier. Avery thought she was very selfish, that she wished to be home with her family instead of here. She should be with Lena, or at least with Fiona - someone! She knew how much this meant for her Father though, and she couldn't ask him to send her home. Never. Avery sat on her bay window, the window slightly open so she could smell the damp dirt and grass from the rain, "m'lady?"

Avery hummed and looked lazily over to Alera, who looked worried, "yes please, and bring me a pitcher of water will you? My throat feels parched today." Alera curtseyed and replied with a 'of course m'lady'. Avery returned her gaze to the window and held the crumpled up letters in her hands, close to her chest. She was definitely homesick. She kissed the papers before bringing her legs underneath her and curling into a ball, falling asleep.

What felt like a few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Avery opened her eyes weakly before yawning, stretching her arms above her head and uncurling herself from the window. She saw the cooling lunch that sat on her desk and thought fondly of Alera. The knocking persisted. Avery made her way to the door and opened it. To be honest, Avery was expecting Robb or Arya when she opened the door, but there stood the intimidating figure of Jon Snow. He looked out of place standing in her doorway, and he filled it up as well. He looked nervous, or embarrassed; perhaps, both? Avery wasn't too sure, but she looked at him confused.

"Do you have the wrong room?" She jested playfully knowing full well that Jon hardly talked to her since the feast after she arrived. She wanted to talk more, even expressed that to Jon, but he didn't make an effort. He looked down at her with those sad eyes and that frown; he looked like a puppy, not a wolf. The thought made her giggle nonetheless.

"I heard you weren't feeling well," was his brief, rough response, "I wanted to see if you felt better." Avery smiled up at the tall man as she leaned against the frame of the door, closing the door slightly behind her so he didn't see the mess that she called her room.

"I feel a tad better, a little sleep helped."

"Would you like to take a walk then?" Avery was surprised at the offer to say the least, "your willing to be seen with me, Jon? I don't know if my heart can take the surprise of it all." Jon rolled his eyes ever so slightly and his lips twitched up into a soft smile, "I think that question is more for you: are you willing to be seen with me, Avery?" She nodded her head, "let me fetch my cloak."

Once she had clasped her cloak around her neck and put on her riding boots, her only sturdy pair of shoes really, she exited her room and nodded at Jon, "ready." Jon nodded and turned on his heel, walking away which Avery gladly and quickly followed close behind, "so where are we going?"

"For a ride, are you up for it?"

"In the rain?" Avery questioned, looking at Jon's face as he smirked, "the rain has died down, _m'lady_, it's nothing but a quiet drizzle." The way he said m'lady made it sound more sarcastic than usual, Avery liked it.

"Are you sassing me Jon Snow? I quite like it." The rest of the way to the stables was quieter than expected, but once they reached it, it was like a race to see who could get out of their the fastest. Of course, Avery had little experience riding her own horse seeing as she didn't necessarily have her own back in Finery, but here she was gifted a horse she may use while she was here - she lovingly named him Puddlejumper. Jon was faster than she was and by the time she had her foot in the stirrup, he was already waiting at the stable doors, "are you done yet m'lady?"

"Oh hush," she swore as she swung her leg up and over the horse's saddle, careful not to flash Jon her undergarments as she did so, "now let's go!"

* * *

They rode fast and hard, Avery was out of breath by the time they made it back to Winterfell. Rides like this is what she needed, to take her mind off of everything and anything; her mind seemed to think none stop otherwise. They galloped slowly back to the gates, both of their cloaks soaked through, but Avery felt nothing of the cold. She felt warm.

"I heard about the letters, were they bad news?" Jon asked quietly, gauging Avery's face as it rose and fell.

"No, quite the opposite. My sister is with child, as well as my sister by-marriage," she sighed and looked up to the sky and stopped her horse, "I'm missing everything I feel like, soon my little sister will be married without me being there." Jon chuckled at her dramatic response, but she shot him a glare that made him shut up; he kept a small smile however.

"Your sister is as old as Arya, correct? She can't get married soon, you know that."

Avery sighed and she rubbed her eye as rain sprinkled down heavier, "I know, but, I just feel like I'm missing everything." Jon nodded his head and he dismounted his horse, "what are you doing Jon?" Avery questioned, laughing as he almost slipped in the mud.

"Going for a walk, want to join me? Our horses can come with us too." Avery smiled at his request and nodded her head, "you're going to have to help me down though." Jon looked at her then towards Wintefell. Avery was certain he was going to tell her no, but instead he made his way over to her and stood next to her mare. Avery extended her hand out, but Jon shook his head, "let me grasp you by the waist and hoist you down, it will be easier and you won't slip like I almost did." Jon's hand timidly touched her hip. The light touch sent shivers down her spine and she tentatively placed her hand over his gloved one; she turned towards him, swinging her leg over the torso of her mare before he placed his hand on her other hip. Gently, Jon lifted her from her horse and for another brief second she felt like a crowned princess. His face was the color of her hair, perhaps even redder. Jon placed her gently on the ground and she smiled softly. Her hands left his and his left her hips.

"Thank you Jon."

"It was nothing Avery, you should learn how to dismount by yourself soon though; I won't be around forever you know." His eyes always looked so sad even if his mouth was trained into a small smile. Aver scowled playfully, "only if you teach me Jon Snow." Jon inclined his head, smiling more than before. Jon extended his arm out, something that Avery accepted gladly and without hesitation. Jon escorted Avery into the woods, their horses trailing slowly behind them.

* * *

"Have you lived here your whole life then?" Avery questioned after Jon explained his position. She didn't ask with malicious intent, quite the opposite actually; she wanted to understand why Lady Catelyn treated him so widely different, or even kept him here in the first place. Jon nodded his head slowly as he looked up into the branches of the trees, "yes, a few months after I was born I arrived in Winterfell with Lord Stark - my Father."

"And Lady Catelyn?"

Jon grimaced as they walked, "less than pleased with my existence I would suggest." Avery nodded her head. She could understand on both parts. If she was married, would she want to see a constant reminder of her husband's infidelity around her? Would she treat him like a son, or her like a daughter? But Jon was a person, and people in general command respect; that's what her Father always said.

"I don't mean to bring up such a sore topic with you," she spoke softly as if someone was around to hear her speak at all, besides Jon, "I don't understand why you're treated so differently all the time. You are Lord Stark's son, bastard or no, you have brought yourself up by the laces of your boots; you command respect in all regards. Anything less is shameful." His lips twitched, but there was no smile, "you're so serious all the time Jon, do you ever smile?" Avery jested, which she found herself doing more and more in his presence. There was something about him, something that made her want to watch a smile spread across those pouty lips. He did smile at her jab, chuckled a little even, "I tend to smile more now than I used to, even Robb commented on that today. Must be something in the water." Avery smiled, "must be."

There was silence. It didn't hang heavily in the air, it wasn't awkward, it wasn't embarrassing; it was peaceful. Their arms were entwined still and their horses softly nay'd as they walked. The rain was still sprinkling down from above and Avery took the chance to inhale deeply, to smell the fresh rain; wet dirt, grass, wood, and plant alike. There wasn't a soul to be found in the woods outside Winterfell, and she remembered when she was little how her Father warned her of Wildlings that would climb over the Wall and escape down South.

"Do you ever get Wildings down here?" Avery wondered out loud as they had started to turn back towards the road. Jon pondered for a moment before answering, "sometimes, on the rare occasion. They seem to becoming more courageous as time goes on; are you worried that Wildlings will swoop down upon us m'lady?" Avery rolled his eyes as Jon laughed at his own joke, "I don't know, one look at you and I'd say they'd run the other direction. You can be intimidating when you want to be Jon, and I have a feeling that, that sword isn't just for show." Her eyes glanced down at the longsword that was strapped to his side. He held the hilt proudly and smiled, "If any Wildlings swooped down upon us, I would defend your honor of course; you need not worry Avery."  
Avery snorted, "I do not worry, I was just curious."

"Curious my ass." Jon joked, to which Avery gasped at, "Did Jon Snow just made a joke? I think I'm going to faint from shock." It was Jon who rolled his eyes this time. It was quiet again for a time, but Jon soon spoke again: "have you written back to your parents yet?" As they neared the road, Jon's arm was starting to loosen and Avery found herself frowning.

"No, not yet. I don't know what to say to them. Should I lie and play the happy daughter? Or tell them how I really feel? I've never lied to my parents before. I don't even know if I could stomach it really." Jon was quiet beside her, only his breathing indicated he was still there since his arm was no longer wrapped tightly around hers. Jon grabbed the horse's reigns and began to lead them into the keep as she followed.

"I think you should tell them the truth, but what is the truth to you Avery? Do you wish to go home? Will that make you happy? Your happiness is the only thing that matters in this situation, you can afford to be selfish sometimes you know."

Jon bid her farewell as he lead the horses into the stables. Avery offered to help, but he smiled and told her that she had letters to write instead.

* * *

_To my loving Father,_

_I won't lie to you, but I don't want you to worry either. Wintefell is lovely and is full with people, but I can't help but feel lonely, misplaced. The Starks have been nothing but kind and accompanying, but I miss my family. Sadness and feelings of guilt are something I've lived with for a while, I am not with my family; I am not where I need to be. Instead, I feel like I'm on some sort of holiday in Winterfell while you handle the family and all the drama that comes with it. I want to help, but you say I'm helping by being here. Some days I wonder if that's really true or if you sent me away for some other reason._

_However, I've become much happier as of late. The Starklings, as I have taken to calling them, are kind and gentle, sweet and welcoming. The four sons have included me in all that they do as well as the two sisters; those two are as cute as buttons mind you, and the youngest reminds me of my sweet, darling Taren. No one has given me any trouble, it seems that I have Gregor to thank for that; I am glad that he came with me. The one thing I do wish is that you would tell me what is happening more than you have been. I know you trade ravens with Gregor weekly sometimes, something is happening is it not? Please, tell me. It would put my heart to rest Father._

_With all my love,_

_Avery_

* * *

_To my pretty sister,_

_Your penmanship is excellent it would seem, a lot of embellishments though. Has your Septa told you to remove all those swirls, curves, and extra lines? It would take you far less time to write a letter that way, but this penmanship reminds me deeply of you. I miss you dearly sister. I miss the games we would play, cards until late into the morn and playing hide and seek in the valley; I even miss the way you would talk none stop about the cute servant boys._

_Yes, Robb Stark is quite handsome. He does have a thick, curl of hair upon his head - the color of the darkest, reddest wood, and his eyes are like blue ice. The beard on his jaw is quite attractive as well, I must say I have come to like beards on men while living here. I think you would like living here as well, the Stark's youngest sons are quite adorable and around your age, perhaps a bit younger. Maybe one day you can come visit with me._

_Until I see you next, with all my love;_

_Avery_

* * *

_To my mother,_

_I know what you mean Mother, I know you'd send coded messages if something was amiss; the messages you have taught me through the ages. I miss you mother, I miss you and I miss my siblings. I feel like I should be there for my sister, I feel like you should be at home with your youngest while I assist my sister; I'm guilty Mother, it fills my heart up to the brim. Please, please be safe Mother, I can not bare the thought of losing you now. You are my Mother, my friend; please be well before you travel. Be safe, I shall pray everyday for your safety._

_I love you,_

_Avery_

* * *

Avery watched as the ravens carried the messages back to her family, all three birds traveled side by side, and Avery felt content for the first time in weeks. The light drizzle of rain had slowly started to become harder, but not enough so where it was making sound. It was eery, how quiet and grey everything was. Avery shivered slightly as she stood next to the open window and she wrapped her arms around herself to prevent if from happening again. Avery's eyes wandered over the scenery that she could see from her window, but her eyes trained on two cloaked figures clashing swords against each other in the training yard. She could distinctly make out that one of them was her brother, he was wearing the cloak that she made for him for his one-and-eight namesake day. The clashing of metal against metal made Avery feel nostalgic. She watched another moment before turning away from the window.

Alera was keeping her company as she wrote, her handmaiden was working on a dress, but now Avery asked her to fetch her cloak. "Yes m'lady." Alera put down the needle and thread before standing and retrieving the damp cloak, "may I ask where you are heading off to?"

Avery clasped the cloak around her shoulders snugly before grinning, "why, to go see who is kicking my brother's arrogant ass in the training yard of course." Alera chuckled slightly before opening the door for Avery. Avery left hurriedly, wanting to see the end of the fight. She flew down the corridor with little strain and into the court yard. The cool rain hit her skin and at first it make her shiver and cringe, but as she walked closer and closer to the sounds of sword against sword, her body had gotten oddly used to the feeling.  
She stopped not a few feet away from where they were practicing and she was entranced by the way her brother's opponent moved. He was fluent, flowing from defense and offense like it was nothing but a magic trick. Gregor was growing furious as his target side stepped another one of his moves. He jabbed his sword out, catching the very end of the other person's cloak, but it did nothing but rip it slightly.

Avery was amazed by how close they were, but they seemingly couldn't land any blows on each other. When her brother's opponent side stepped once more and jumped over a slashing blow to his feet, his hood fell revealing a head of auburn curls. Avery wasn't shocked that Robb knew how to fight well, his skills were widely known and spoken about in some circles. Her Father for one talked about the eldest Stark's prowess and how he even defeated her Father in a duel that lasted nearly twenty minutes.

However, this duel was different. Her brother was arrogant, cocky when he was fighting. He played offensively, always being the first to attack, and that was his down fall. While Robb was playing the field defensively, side stepping and blocking all of her brother's moves, Gregor was getting angrier and angrier which inevitably made him sloppy. Gregor's two handed attacks were powerful, but he was growing tired; panting and sweating like a dog, Gregor stood and watched as Robb landed a blow on his side with the flat, broad part of his sword.  
Robb was fast and efficient, he could've easily killed her brother if he wasn't careful.  
Gregor tried to block the attacks, but as time went on he was pushed back. The last swing that Robb slashed at her brother had been the final of the duel. Her brother, tired and irritated, went down on one knee as Robb brushed the tip of his sword against his shoulder.

"I yield." Gregor coughed slightly. Robb offered him a hand, which her brother took and the Starkling pulled Gregor up, smiling at him.

"It was a good duel, best one I've had in ages it feels like."

Gregor snorted at the compliment, "whatever you say you royal prick," they both laughed at this, "my sister hits harder than you." Robb and Gregor had both sheathed their swords by now, but the comment made Robb raise an eyebrow.

"I doubt that."

"I can handle a sword fairly well my Lord." Avery called out from behind them. The two boys knew she was standing there and yet they said such things. She was grinning, hiding her irritation with a simple mask, "shall I prove it to you?"

"I can't fight a woman, let alone a Lady." Robb declined which Avery knew he would do. She rolled her eyes and made her way over to her brother and stood beside him.

"She defeated me once in combat," Gregor remarked before frowning and glowering at his sister, "after she kicked me in the groin." Avery shrugged and laughed, "I used a weakness to my advantage, what you taught me." Her hand steadied on the hilt of her brother's sword before drawing it. The simple weight of it made her want to drop it, but she didn't; good thing too, it would've been embarrassing. She swung it playfully a few times, flipping it over in small circles each time grabbing the hilt again before jabbing the point at Robb, "draw your sword Lord Stark."

Robb shook his head, "no, I won't."

Avery rolled her eyes again before lunging at him. Robb barely had time to draw his sword and block the on coming attack. He gritted his teeth and pushed her back with ease, "I won't fight you." Avery laughed snidely, "good that means I can beat the almighty Stark." She didn't wait for his reply, but instead made a slashing motion with her sword which he deflected again. One after another, she swung and he blocked. She watched him before when he dueled her brother, she knew what he was doing; however, this was different. If she didn't attack, she knew he wouldn't come at her.

She watched as her last attack made him step back uneasily, his feet sliding back in the mud. Quicker than she would've thought, she swept the sword towards his ankles. Trying to jump over the sword, or step back from it with already unsteady feet made him fly back in the mud. He collided with the ground in an ungraceful 'thump'.

_Rule One: Make your opponent unsteady_.

Robb sat shell-shocked that she managed to even push him back far and hard enough to where he fell; however, the small victory didn't last long as he swept his sword at her ankles now. She stepped back, avoiding the move, which gave him time to get up from his spot in the mud. He held his sword defensively and waited for her to attack. She didn't, instead she nonchalantly slid her dress up with her free hand, revealing a long, milky leg. Robb's eyes trailed along the exposed limb, and as he did so, she attacked.

_Rule Two: Distract them._

She brought her sword up and over her head before plunging the sword down, Robb blocked it at the last moment when he moved his sword to parry hers.

_Rule Three: Attack them._

She was unyielding with her attacks, the blows came consecutively - one blow landing after another - he blocked them all. She was growing weary and tired from the fight, which Robb saw.

"You're tiring, I don't want to hurt you; just yield and we can stop."

"Just yield right?" She lowered her sword and he lowered his, seemingly appeased with her reaction.

_Rule Four: If all else fails, fight dirty._

He opened his mouth to speak, but she rushed him. She brought her sword up and landed one hit to his leg using the flat side of the sword; if nothing more it would leave a bruise in the morning. He hissed ever so slightly before parrying her sword away from him, "you got one blow on me, let us see how you do with raw strength." Before Avery knew it, he lunged at her. Slashing, jabbing, prodding the sword at her; it was a barrage of attacks. She deftly blocked each one, one after another, before she would feel her blocks getting slower and slower.  
Robb used his shoulder to push her back. She fell back onto the ground, her sword sliding away from her, and she could feel the point of the sword against her throat.

"Yield?"

Avery nodded her head sadly. Robb smiled, sweat pouring down his face - or was that rain? He sheathed his weapon before extending a helpful hand her way. Avery graciously took it before tugging harshly on it. Robb made a shocked face as he managed to land in the mud alongside her. Drawing the dagger she kept tied to her thigh, she managed to roll on top of him and point it at his throat.

_Rule Four and a Half: Keep fighting dirty until the end._

"Always make sure the opponent verbally says 'yield' before you actually yield Robb," Avery said sweetly, "or it could cost you your life." Robb's face went from anger to shock to humor; he began to laugh and through the choked laughter he sputtered out an: "I yield, I yield." She sheathed her dagger, patting the place where she put it and rolled off from him. She laid next to him in the mud, laughing with him. Gregor was laughing too; what an odd scene this was.

"Your sister does fight dirty, I think she lacks honor." Robb joked as he leaned up from the mud. Avery had barely noticed that it had stopped raining and the sun was starting to peek out from the clouds; however, when the light hit Robb's hair she noticed the shimmer and wave of it.

"She does not lack honor, she just has a survival instinct I do believe; Harder than steel, colder than ice." Gregor quoted their saying and smiled. Robb smiled too, nodding his head.

"What is going on here?"

Avery turned and saw Jon, Arya, and Theon. Jon and Arya looked like they just arrived and Theon was rounding the corner as Arya spoke. She looked curious and above all, happy, "We heard swords, who was fighting?" Robb and Avery looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Robb's face was covered in mud as he landed in it face down the last time, and Avery's hair was caked with mud; streaks of it were running down her neck and effectively into her bosom. They both looked ridiculous.

"Did you fight Robb, Avery?!" Arya was excited to know and all Avery could manage was a strangled 'yes' before Arya rushed over. She was literally jumping up and down, smiling, "who won?"

Gregor snorted, "my sister." Jon and Theon stilled. Robb froze for a moment before replying: "because she fought dirty. Using her lady wiles to distract me and then pulling me into the mud!"

"To my sister's credit she did abstain your attacks, not very effectively but it worked. Plus, she tripped you up a first time before pulling you into the mud. You fell twice Robb."

It was silent before the entire training yard was filled with laughter. Robb looked embarrassed, but he couldn't help but smile. Avery was cackling softly, Theon was howling like it was the best thing he ever heard, Arya was asking questions about a mile and minute, and Jon just smiled at Avery.

Jon had a nice smile.

"If anyone asks it was a draw." Robb whispered to her, but she shook her head and looked at him with fake shock, "you would have me lie for your honor Lord Robb?" Robb chuckled before standing up, chunks of mud falling off of him before he offered her his hand.

"Don't pull me in this time." Robb smiled as he spoke and Avery nodded, only taking his hand as he pulled her up. Her pretty navy blue dress was covered in mud and she knew that Alera would be upset. It seemed as if Alera was always upset with her as of late, she didn't know why. She apologized for things that seemed simple, but nothing appeased her handmaiden. Robb slung an arm around her and pulled her in for a sort of sideways hug, "good duel it would seem. I might've underestimated you m'lady."

Avery's eyebrow rose, "Might have?" Robb laughed, "alright, I yield m'lady; I did underestimate you. I was sure your little arm would've fallen off from the weight of the sword alone."

Avery was about to retort, but Arya had run up to her with her arms wide open. Mud splashed up from the girl's feet, "did you defeat Robb?" Avery glanced at Robb before answering: "barely, I think we called it a draw." Jon walked up from behind Arya as she talked more and more to Robb asking him what Avery was like when she fought.

"You look a mess m'lady," Jon joked as he looked over her muddied form, "a true image of the Coldstone line?" Avery gave him a 'hardy-har-har' before playfully pushing the raven haired boy. His smile somewhat faded as he stilled.

"What is going on here?!"

Everybody froze as Lady Catelyn Stark entered the courtyard looking shocked rather than amused, "Lady Avery you are muddy!" She fussed over Avery like a Mother would, which made Avery smile lightly.

"I was taking a walk with your son, Robb and as we were talking I slipped and I pulled Robb down with me m'lady. I was just off to take a bath, if that is alright with you m'lady?" Avery lied easily, which made her stomach twist into knots. She didn't like to lie, but she didn't know how Lady Catelyn would react to her fighting her son, and winning it would seem. Robb nodded his head, "I apologize Mother, we weren't watching where we were walking and we slipped. I tried to save Avery from getting to dirty." Robb pointed at his own clothing which was lathered in mud where hers was more concentrated on her behind and hair.

Lady Catelyn sighed, "It's alright, I was just worried... never mind, let's get you into a warm bath shall we? You are freezing!" Lady Catelyn cried out before escorting Avery away from the scene. Avery glanced back and saw Arya smiling ear to ear.

_You. Are. Amazing._ Arya mouthed at her, but Avery just shook her head; _Just. Lucky_. Avery and Catelyn rounded the corner and went up to her quarters.

* * *

Alera pulled on her mistress's hair harshly, "why would you do such a thing? Fight the eldest Stark in single combat? Do you have a death wish?" The water that Avery was soaking in was colored with a light brown color from the mud that washed off of her. Alera lathered Avery's hair with soap and poured warm water over her head. The water ran down her head, over her face and shoulders.

"We weren't landing strikes that would kill Alera, we were just practicing." Alera snorted which Avery looked back at her with a raised brow. Alera was an epitome of lady-like; she always had her legs crossed, always sewing, her hair was always neatly braided, she was very pretty, and she never snorted. Never. This was something new to Avery to say the least.

"My brother was practicing with one of your Father's guard before and the guard accidentally maimed him," Avery knew the story, the guardsmen lost two fingers that day for striking a stable boy with lethal force, "he still has a scar on his leg and walks with a limp now. If that was you m'lady, you would never marry. No one would want a lame bride." Avery sunk into the tub. It was harsh what she said, but she was right, "do you understand now?" Alera asked quietly. Avery turned towards her friend and watched as tears formed in her eyes, "I want you to find happiness and love, if that couldn't happen - I... I don't know what I would do."

Avery smiled at her friend, "You would live on. I want the same for you Alera, I want you to marry for love and happiness. If I wasn't in the tub, I would hug you." Alera smiled and wiped the tears away with her fingers, "well lets get you out so you can do just that."

* * *

**I don't know if that was a weird note to leave it on, but I thought it fit. Let me know what you think! The next chapter we will be getting into episode one of season one, in which the madness starts.**

**Will the Coldstone family change anything? Will they be a deciding factor in the war, or not? I suppose you'll find out in the on coming chapters. Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favouriting! You guys are amazing.**

**PS: Please accuse any errors, I went through it a total of four times, but sometimes the same set of eyes looking for errors won't find them! Let me know if you find any as well, it would mean a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Crow &amp; The Little Bird  
**_SyntheticProduct_

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Another week passed and Avery had settled down comfortably. She was comfortable and happy for the first time in months; it seemed unreal for the first few hours, but now she accepted it. Rickon and her had fled to the fields outside of the keep, picking flowers and making bouquets for Lady Catelyn, it only seemed fitting. Rickon was a quiet boy who seemed to have a lot on his mind; although he wouldn't say the words, from looking into his eyes Avery could just tell.

"Done." Rickon held up a small bouquet of pink, white, and yellow flowers that smelt and looked lovely. Avery nodded her head and took it from him before gently placing it down at her side. Rickon shook his head and pointed at her, "that one's for you." Gasping ever so slightly, Avery smiled and took them back to her lap. Rickon smiled and began picking more flowers, bringing them back to Avery for inspection. This is something that Avery had done with Taren when she was still young, even if the flowers around Finery were small and sparse.

Avery took the flowers that Rickon had brought back to her and began to weave them into a small crown to adorn his soft, brown hair.

"Come Rickon, I have a present for the young lord." Rickon smiled happily and knelt down on both knees, "what is it?" He asked excitedly. Avery smiled and placing the flower crown atop of his head, crookedly at first but fixed it, before leaning back and looking at him. He touched it with gentle hands and smiled, "you made me a crown?" Avery smiled back at him, placing both of her hands on either side of his cheeks now and giving them a firm squeeze, "a crown only for you Ricky." The pet name made Rickon's eyes soften and his smile widen. This boy was too precious for this world. Before she knew it, Rickon had thrown his arms around her and hugged her. Even though she was sitting down in the snow covered grass, she still managed to fall back. He laughed cheerfully before pulling himself up, "lets go back so I can show my mother!"

Rickon made his way back before Avery could even get up. She raced after Rickon, her skirts as high as her knees, "get back here little lord!" Rickon laughed as he ran. She might have longer legs than Rickon, but he had the stamina and speed that Avery lacked. She was not known for her running, she was known for her climbing, "Rickon!" He made it past the keep's gates and she was soon after him.

"Mother!" Avery was out of breath and she watched as Rickon made his way toward his mother. He pointed to his head, showing off the crown placed atop of his head. Avery watched as Catelyn's face went through a range of emotion, first was dread, then irritation, and then there was no expression. Lady Catelyn took the flower crown off from his head. She looked as if she was going to throw it to the ground, but instead Rickon grabbed it from her. Her expression was one of shock and her eyes searched around, finally meeting Avery's. Lady Catelyn spoke to him softly and held out her hand, but he refused and ran back to Avery's side.

"Rickon!" Lady Catelyn's displeased voice called out after him. He looked back for a moment before coming to a stop at Avery's side. He handed the crown back to Avery, "Mother says I can't keep it." Avery looked confused.

"And why not?"

Rickon looked up at her, tears forming the in the corners of his eyes, "she said things like that aren't made for little lords." Avery had a feeling it was something like that. She nodded only once before taking the crown from Rickon's hands, "I really like it though." He whispered before running off after his mother. He chased after his mother's skirtings. Avery fingered the flower's petals.

"That was quite a spectacle m'lady." Avery turned to whomever spoke and when she saw who it was, she had no choice but to roll her eyes. Theon Greyjoy stood proud and his eyes lingered lecherously on Avery's bosom, "a flower crown for the young lord? Are you sure it wasn't meant for a lady?" Theon stepped closer to Avery, his hands reached out and grabbed Avery's hips. Avery slapped Theon's hands, but that didn't stop him from drawing her closer, "come now, I'd rather deflower you than that crown there."

Avery opened her mouth to yell at him, but someone else beat her to the punch, "Greyjoy, get your hands off of her." Theon let go of her hips and threw them up in a mock retreat. Avery could still feel his hands on her hips and she wanted nothing more than to wash her skin raw where he touched her. Robb rounded around so he was clearly in her vision.

She saw Theon walk away, the smug little grin still on his face, "did he do something?" Robb probed. Avery looked up into Robb's eyes, "he said... he wanted to deflower me." Robb's face went red with embarrassment and anger, one would assume. He turned to give Theon a piece of his mind, but found that the ward had already gone missing.  
"I apologize for what he's said, he's an idiot." Avery grinned up at Robb, who also smiled back.

Jon Snow watched from the spot he stopped in. When he saw Theon touch Avery in such a way, he was going to step in, but instead he watched as his brother beat him to it. Jon felt his hands go tight into fists and then he let go.  
He turned on his heel and walked out of the courtyard, away from Robb and away from Avery.

* * *

"Don't strain your bow arm," Jon mentioned to Brann, who was practicing his archery, "keep it loose. Go on fathers watching. And your mother." Brann raised his bow again, pulling back on the taunt string before releasing. He missed again and Avery could see the irritation growing on her climbing buddy's face. He wasn't angry at the people around him, he was angry at himself. Avery knew he had a lot to live up to between his two older brothers.

"You can do it Brann." Avery said loud enough for him to hear her. He looked at her with narrowed, angered eyes, but his eyes softened when he noticed that she was giving him a thumbs up and smiling. He nodded his head and strung another arrow. The look of concentration on his face was tense and Avery felt herself holding her breath. When he released the arrow it flew over the target, over the wall behind it. Robb chuckled, turning and looking at Rickon who was sitting high on a stack of barley sacks. Jon chuckled as well, but Avery stiffened her face. She opened her mouth to cheer him on, but a voice from above stopped her.

"And out of you, who was a skilled marksmen at ten?" Lord Eddard Stark watched his son turn towards him with a face of relief, "go on." Eddard's voice was calm and kind, it reminded her much of her father. Brann looked at the ground and strung another arrow before Jon leaned down to him, "don't think too much Brann."

"Relax your bow arm." Robb added on. There was an air of uneasiness as Brann nodded his head and looked intensely at the target. Just when Brann was about to release the arrow, an another arrow shot out and hit dead center. Avery swiveled around and spotted Arya with a bow in one hand and a smirk on her face. Brann didn't give it too much thought as he lurched towards her, hopping over the fence that divided them and chasing after her. Avery chuckled silently to herself as she heard Robb cry out: "Run!"

Avery watched the two younger siblings chase after each other until they were out of sight. Robb placed a hand on her shoulder, "are you alright?" Avery smiled and nodded her head, "of course." She responded before turning around to face him fully. They smiled at each other before Robb began to help Rickon down from the sacks of barley. It wasn't long before Rickon ran over to the target and was pulling out the arrows there and nearby. Avery tenderly picked up one that was laying a few feet away, Brann's forgotten arrow as he went to chase after Arya.

Jon plucked it from her grasp and added it to his own hand full, "ladies shouldn't handle weapons." Avery rolled her eyes and glanced up at him. His eyes were kind but his mouth was formed in a thin line, "wouldn't you know. You're prettier than me." Avery retorted, tugging playfully on Jon's curls. He smiled very lightly and moved to put the arrows away in the bin.

"The Finery Flower, isn't that what they call you?" Jon asked quietly, "I think the title is proof in of itself that you are fairer than me and most of the ladies from here to King's Landing." Avery was flustered at the sudden compliment but smiled nonetheless. Jon wasn't one for pleasantries and wasn't one for compliments, so she took them where she could find them. Jon stiffened slightly before glancing up; Avery followed his gaze and saw Lady Catelyn watching them with an intense stare.

She turned away from them before long and left.

"I'm sorry." Avery started, but Jon quieted her, "you have nothing to be sorry about Avery," her name was a whisper between his lips, "Lady Catelyn just doesn't... approve of my being here."

"Jon," startled by the new voice, Avery turned and glanced behind them. Robb was standing there looking ever so official, "there has been a deserter, father tells me to round up you and Brann for the journey." Avery quirked a brow at Robb.

"Brann? But he's only ten."

"I was just as old when I saw my first execution. The law is word Avery, it is set in stone." Jon excused himself from her side and left her behind.

* * *

Avery busied herself with Rickon for the next few hours, waiting and watching for the Starklings to return. She knew it was law that deserters of the wall were executed. She fought endlessly with her father over this, but he would always rebuttal that it wasn't him that wrote the law, but the King.

"They're back!" Rickon shouted excitedly and ran off to the gates where Avery saw the Starks dismounting. She could hear a whine that she knew wasn't a horse. She curiously stepped forth and waited behind Rickon, her hand placed on his shoulder as Theon made his way over. He grinned at her before opening his cloak revealing large wolf pups. Two to be exact. Avery blanched at the wolves and made an unsettling noise in the back of her throat when Theon set down one of the pups in front of Rickon, "for the littlest lordling of Wintefell." Theon stayed down on his knees for a moment too long as she noticed his wandering gaze looking over her skirts. Avery huffed and exclaimed loudly, "Greyjoy aren't there better things you could be doing instead of staring at a Lady's skirts?" There were snickers around her and she couldn't be certain if they were laughing at her or at Theon. Either way, he looked up at her with no embarrassment on his face, "I'd rather be under those skirts m'lady, my tongue running over - " Jon and Robb were behind Theon in almost an instant, Robb smacked the back of his friend's head.

"Go Theon, you have a direwolf to deliver to you not?"

Theon glared at Robb and got up from his place on the ground. When he walked away, his gaze lingered on Avery's blushing face. Robb knelt before Rickon and spoke to him as Jon made his way to Avery.

"What did the pest say now?" His voice was low and gravely, most likely from irritation. Avery looked up at him, "something inappropriate to talk about in polite company." It was a hiss, an agitated whisper. Jon clasped a hand on Avery's shoulder, his thumb rubbing the spot where her neck and shoulder connected. There was another whine from below her and she blanched, again, as a white head was poking out from her skirts. Another wolfing it would seem, with bright red eyes and shivering from the cold. Jon looked down as well and began stuttering, "I apologize m'lady." Avery waved him off before moving her skirt, which the pup followed and rested underneath her skirt once again. She laughed before pulling it up, revealing the lower part of her calves and feet where the pup was hiding.

"Skittish little thing is he not?" Avery knelt down and picked him up. Robb watched from his spot on the ground as she lovingly embraced Jon's direwolf and placed a kiss on its less than tiny head. The pup was easy enough to pick up and cuddle, the pup even seemed to like the idea as it curled into her embrace. His whimpering and whines slowly stopped. Avery looked down and was surprised to find that the red eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping.

"A direwolf this far from the wall?" Avery asked suddenly, looking up at Jon. He looked more surprised at her holding the pup than there ever being one, "their mother died. A stag skewered its neck." Avery glanced down at the small pup and sighed, her fingers scratching gently behind the ear.

"How many were there?"

"Six. He's the runt of the liter and mine." He looked proud to call something his and Avery couldn't help but smile. The pup whimpered slightly in his sleep and she ceased her scratching, looking down as the red eyes parted slightly before a loud yawn breeched his jaws. He fell back asleep soon afterwards.

"What's his name?" Avery looked up at Jon this time and watched as he looked between the wolfing and her.

"What name do you think suits him best?" Avery looked at Jon before frowning, "he is your pup not mine, you name him." Jon chuckled before placing a large hand over the wolf's head, rubbing it tenderly. When he withdrew his hand, the pup sought his hand.

"I ask for your suggestions." Avery looked around. She had never had a pet, her father hated cats and dogs both. Birds and small rodents seemed to be the only thing he didn't despise. Avery looked at the snow covering the ground and remembered his hiding beneath her skirts.

"Ghost." She said a moment later. Jon looked at her and smiled, "that's what I was thinking. He blends in so well, I almost didn't see him. He was hiding in a tree root when we found the pups." There was a brief silence, "Ghost it is then." Jon stepped closer and pet Ghost's head.

* * *

"The King is coming?" Avery asked, shocked by the news, "to Winterfell?" Gregor nodded his head as his eyes darted around her room behind her, "this is certainly short notice. Why is he coming?" Avery had never met the King and from what she heard she didn't want to. Gregor shrugged his shoulders, "it would seem the Hand of the King has died from a fever. From what I can deduce he's coming here to ask Lord Stark to take that place." Avery ushered her brother in before sitting down on her bed, biting her cuticles.

"Should we leave?"

Gregor shook his head and retrieved a letter from his pocket, "father sent word. Read it."

Avery opened the parchment up carefully and her eyes scanned over the neat words.

_Gregor,_

_No doubt by now you have heard that the King rides to Winterfell. There is no doubt in my mind what he wishes to ask Eddard to become to new Hand of the King. Jon Arryn was a good friend of both me and Eddard, he helped raise Eddard and I can not even begin the fathom how Ed is taking the news. I ride for Winterfell and by the time you grasp this note in your hand, hopefully I shall be on the road. Your mother has departed to be with your sister, I sent a full guard with her to see to her safety.  
Do not leave Winterfell, wait for me. We have much to discuss.  
Tell Avery as well what is going to transpire, hopefully you are the first one to give her the news of the death of Lord Arryn and the soon to be arrival of the King. I know how nervous she can get, please tell her that I will be there soon. I love you both, and please be safe._

_Your father,  
Lord Darien Coldstone_

Avery folded the note back up and handed it back to Gregor. He dispatched it into the fire like he usually did and watched it burn. Avery sat, jittery with energy as she glanced up at her brother. Gregor stood before the fire, his brown eyes and hair dyed orange by the fire's light. His gaze was set intensely on the flames, the note shriveling up and turning to ash before long. His gaze went to her next, "you know what this means, correct?" Avery nodded her head, her hands shaking in her lap as she breathed deeply through her nose. Gregor knelt at her feet and took her hands into his, giving them a hard squeeze and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Do not worry sister, I am here for you."

"And I, you." Avery responded shortly after. They sat there for a while, her brother's forehead pressed against their clasped hands as he silently prayed. Avery knew that everything was going to change now, and certainly not for the better.

The Lannisters were coming.

* * *

**Thank you for your kind reviews: aishiteru naru and ZabuzasGirl! Also, thank you to the people that are following, alerting, and favouriting this story &amp; me! It means the world, you have no idea. I was originally not going to post this story, but now I'm glad that I have! Thank you again and the next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Crow &amp; The Little Bird  
**_SyntheticProduct_

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

When the marriage between Cersei and Robert had come up, the Coldstone family were the first to come forth and appose the idea. Everyone knew how blood thirsty, how power hungry they were; they were the house you never wanted to go to war with. They were the monsters than your Septa warned you about, the ones that hid in the cupboards and waited until you were asleep to attack you. The Lannisters held no honor, they were the opposite of the Starks. They always were and always have been.

They never forget who opposes them, just as they never forget a debt.

Avery felt her heart pounding against her ribcage, begging to be free. It had been a week, perhaps a little more since she heard word from her Father and it had been more than an hour since a Winterfell guardsmen reported of seeing her family's sigil flag coming towards Winterfell. She didn't know what to do with herself, at first she began working on sewing a dress, but her hands wouldn't stop shaking; she moved on to read, but her eyes wouldn't focus; now she sat at her window looking out on the horizon, waiting for her Father to come through the gates.

"You'll worry yourself thin," Alera said quietly, "your father will arrive as soon as he's able. Lord Darien has always been good at keeping his promises." Avery nodded her head before looking back out the window, her fingers intwining together - a last attempt to see if she could stop them from shaking.

A knock on the door broke her from her reverie. Alera answered it quickly and a panting Robb stood on the other side, Avery was on her feet quicker than ice growing on water. She walked forth as did Robb, "your father is a few minutes away from entering the town," Robb's forehead dripped with sweat, "I ran from the front gate to your room to tell you." Avery ordered Alera to pour a glass of water for Robb, which she did with steady hands and handed the goblet to Robb. He drank it down in two gulps before thrusting it upon Alera again, "he'll be at the keep soon." Avery excused herself from Alera as Robb and her walked down to the courtyard. Robb escorted her like a gentleman, his arm hooked in hers even though all she wanted to do was race to the front gates herself and envelope her Father in a hug.  
Once the cool air brushed against her cheeks, she saw flags with her family's sigil flying high. The courtyard was filled with her family's guardsmen, most of whom she knew the name of, and in the middle was her Father - who was dismounting his horse. When she went to unhook her arm from Robb's, he squeezed and pulled her back. She looked at him with an almost frightened stare before he led her over to Lord Eddard's side. She stood beside Robb as her Father made his way over to them.

"Time hasn't shown you any kindness Darien." Lord Eddard greeted, a wide smile on his face as he pulled her Father into a tight embrace that only lasted a few seconds at most. Her Father gave a kind smile as well, "pot calling the kettle black isn't it, Eddard?" They both chuckled as her Father pulled away and placed a kiss on Lady Catelyn's knuckles, "a pleasure as always Catelyn." She couldn't hear what Lady Catelyn replied back because her heart was pounding in her ears. Blood rushed from every appendage to her heart and face; she could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks like waves.

Her Father's eyes wavered when he looked at her, he looked like he had seen a ghost. He stepped closer to Avery, his hands on either side of her cheeks before placing a shaky kiss on her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. The embrace lasted longer than Avery thought it would, but she was glad. Tears burnt at the corners of her eyes, but she held them back before kissing her Father's bearded cheek, "I've missed you."

"And I, you my little bird." Her heart calmed as he hugged her once again. It felt right. He let her go and greeted the Starklings, and lastly her brother. He pulled Gregor in for a firm hug as well and smiled. Lord Eddard stepped forward and called to her Father, "you said you had something you wished to discuss with me Darien?"

"Yes," Darien pulled back from his hug with Gregor and turned to stare Lord Eddard in the eyes, "it seems that we must discuss something. Privately of course." Lord Eddard nodded his head, "follow me." After all the wait, after all the nerves, her Father was gone from her sight as soon as he entered it. She felt like her heart fell into her knees as they began to shake. Was he angry at her? No, he wouldn't have hugged her if he was. She knew her Father well enough to know that.  
Even though her Father had just arrived, it had become busy again. The King and his wife would be arriving in two weeks time and everything had to be perfect. Including the Starklings and herself.

Jon clasped a hand on Avery's shoulder and watched as she turned to him with red brimmed eyes, "are you alright?" Avery nodded her head, taking every ounce of her self control not to cry in front of Jon Snow. Tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes, and Jon stood awkwardly as they did so. Unexpectedly, Jon took hold of her hand and led her away from the crowds of people that had started to form once again. She didn't know where he was leading her until she saw the stables come into sight. She stood by as he saddled and readied their horses. Stray tears flung from her eyelashes as Jon turned around.

"Feel like going on a ride m'lady?" Avery opened her mouth to speak, but felt as though her throat was dried out. Instead, she nodded her head and made her way towards her horse who whinnied when she approached. She laid a calming hand on the beast, brushing its mane out from its face. Hands clasped around the small of her waist and hoisted her up to the saddle, she blinked slowly and looked down at Jon who was smiling at her. "Thank you." She whispered as she watched him jump onto his horse's back.

"Come, let's ride Avery."

Her mare galloped after his and soon enough they were rid of the cold, stone walls of Winterfell. Tears ran down her cheeks ushered by some sniffling. Jon rode beside her, looking away as she cried, "did he come with bad news?" Jon asked quietly as they rode side by side. Avery shook her head and wiped away the tears, "no, but I'm relieved, sad; I don't know how to describe it really." She was embarrassed that Jon saw her cry. She wiped vigorously at her cheeks and smiled shyly, "thank you for getting me out of there."

Jon only nodded, "I know all too well the feeling of the walls closing in on you." Avery only nodded slowly as she tightened her grip on the reins of her horse's saddle. Jon was silent along side her, the only soft whisperings of 'good boy' to the horse and occasional whip of the leather rein. Avery felt shame coarse through her and more tears began to leak from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jon whispered quietly to her, but Avery avoided his sorrowful gaze by looking the other way. She watched as the trees slowly went by, the slow trotting of her horse made her vision bounce around, "is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know," Avery sighed, "I've never felt like this before. I'm nervous and sad, I feel ashamed and selfish. Is it bad that I want my Father to spend time with me and say he loves me before he talks to your father?" She didn't look at Jon once throughout the entire monologue to herself. Instead, she only looked head at the muddy road and listened to her birds sing. There was quietness for a while before Jon replied, "I don't think it's bad necessarily. From what I understand, what your father and my father are speaking about now is of great importance. Robb has been asked to join the conversation as well, even Lady Catelyn is sitting in on the discussions." Avery now looked at Jon and noticed he was staring intently at her. His gaze made her red in the cheeks and she looked back to the road once again.

"What do you think it's about?" Avery asked quietly.

"I think it has something to do with you and your family as well as the King and Queen's coming next week. At least, that's what I think." She saw Jon shrug out of her corner of her eye and his frown deepen, if that was possible. Again, there was silence as they trotted along the road. There was the occasional rabbit that scurried across the ground and the whine of Ghost who was walking beside Jon.

"Ghost has grown quite a lot in this last week," Avery commented, "his paws are still too big for him, he must have more to grow." Jon nodded his head, "direwolves can grow to the size of horses, even bigger sometimes. Ghost is a runt though, I don't expect him to grow that large." Even though Avery's eyes were still wet from tears, she couldn't help but snort at his pessimistic response.

"He'll hear you if you keep talking like that."

"Hear me?" Avery could just picture his face, his eyebrows up into his hairline and his eyes wide with the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk, "he can't understand us you know." Ghost whined at the comment before moving silently to the other side of Jon, situating himself between Avery and his master. Avery turned and looked at him, smirking, "I think he can."

Jon rolled his eyes and stared down at the pup, "you did that on purpose didn't you? Silly wolf." Ghost didn't respond this time, instead he looked up at Avery and then back at Jon. Avery could've sworn that the wolf had a grin on its mouth.  
The horses trotted along the muddy road silently. Ghost licked at Avery's heels for a time, but stopped suddenly and made his way back to Jon's side. As they rode, it was quiet and Avery felt herself calming every moment that passed. It wasn't only the peace and quiet, but also Jon's presence.

"It's beautiful out here," Avery said quietly as she looked at the green trees and the greenish-yellow grass, the red flowers that had popped up alongside the road and the white flowered bushes hanging in the background, "nothing like Finery."

"What's it like?" Avery looked at Jon as he looked down, "in Finery I mean."

"It's stark, the only colors are brown and white to be honest. I love my home, but Finery doesn't compare to Winterfell," Avery was silent for a moment before continuing, "the air reeks of death, the burning of people and the smell of silver and iron; it's nauseating." Jon looked perplexed by her answer, "death?"

Avery smiled lightly, "in Finery there is no limit to the amount of illness that lingers in the air. Although most of the people are well-fed and clothed, with a roof over their head, a lot of the workers die in mass fires. We have a high death rating for birthing mothers as well, their children along with them; we just don't have enough man power to help all those in need."

"Does Lord Eddard know this? I'm sure he would help Lord Darien with anything he might need."

Avery struggled with an answer, so instead she shook her head and spoke quietly, "my Father is a proud man, one of his greatest downfalls it would seem."

"He helps Winterfell whenever Lord Eddard calls on him though, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"It's not so much that he's looking for approval, he just won't do such a thing like ask for help; my Father has changed from the man he was when I was a little girl." _For the worse it would seem_, she thought softly. She remembered when her Father would lift her up into her arms with a wide smile etched onto his lips and spin her around. Or perhaps when he would help braid her hair, haphazardly at best, before placing a kiss upon her head; _l__ittle bird, do not worry so much. _Avery sighed, "I just wish things would go back to the way they were before."

"Don't we all? Well, perhaps not all of us." Jon spoke softly, even his words were carried in the breeze. The wintery chill brought a shiver up her spine and she watched as he did so as well. A consumable guilt clutched at her heart as she remembered the way he was treated, "I apologize, what I said was selfish." Jon only chuckled lamely and Ghost snuffed quietly at his side.

"Selfish? I think you're one of the least selfish people I've ever met; however, everyone deserves to be a little selfish sometimes." Avery shrugged and looked forward. The stark white scenery was beautiful and contrasted by the little, purple flowers that covered the side of the road. Avery stopped her horse, saying sweet words to the mare before pulling one leg off and then another, "what are you doing?" Jon questioned. Avery gave no response as she dropped down and started to pick the flowers; they vaguely reminded her of her sister and how she would weave flowers into her flame-ridden hair. She hardly even heard Jon get off his horse as well until she felt the warmth of his hand against her shoulder as he knelt down beside her.

"You like flowers don't you? You made that flower crown for my brother a while back, the one that Lady Stark made him take off." Avery only nodded her head and smiled sadly. She grasped the small bouquet of flowers in her hand before speaking softly: "we have the same flowers in Finery, me and my sister would spend all day picking them and then I'd weave them into her hair. They looked like jewels shining in a fire."

"I can only guess that your sister has your hair color then?" The ghost of his hand lingered against her hair and she shivered from it, pulling back slightly which made Jon's hand drop from her shoulder. She hadn't meant to lean back from his touch, in fact she found it pleasant in a way; it was warm and safe.

"Everyone has the same hair color as my mother, the fiery red except my brother of course. Not Anders, Anders has red curls atop his head."

"Gregor then? He seems very protective of you."

"And I, him." Avery stood from the spot she had been kneeling in with the hand full of small, purple flowers, "do you think Sansa will let me do her hair? I think she'd look lovely with these flowers in it." Jon only smiled, "I think she'd love it."

Jon helped Avery back atop her horse before climbing back onto his. The weather was starting to turn to the nasty side, the clouds forming in the North and steadily finding their way towards Winterfell. Idle conversation was lit between the two while they made their way back.

"So how many siblings do you have again?" Jon questioned, whipping the rein against the horse's neck to spur it on. It made a neighing noise before beginning a light trot to reach Avery's side.

"Well, you've met them all, but it's been a long time hasn't it? My eldest brother is Anders, he's currently married to Fiona of House Clary; House Clary has always been a great ally to our house, but with them married and her conceiving an heir it has made it just that much stronger. My eldest sister is Lena, she's currently with child as I'm sure you've heard," her tone was teasing, but she had heard the rumors of her sister's affairs, "then there is my brother Gregor, which I've heard you get on with. To be honest, I am glad of that since he doesn't have many friends because he's so aggressive all the time," Avery's eyes darted over to Jon's, his soft smile made her heart jump into her throat, "then there is I, old enough to marry but not a proposal in sight," she laughed bitterly at that, "and my youngest sister, Taren. She is a carefree and reminds me a tad of Arya, although Taren actually attends her lessons with the Septa."

Jon laughed heartily at the comment before glancing forward towards the open road. Before them, there was a lone rider that was heading for them at breakneck speeds. Avery immediately identified the rider as her brother, Gregor, since his brown hair was being pushed back by the wind. Not only that, but his horse Stargazer was an unique horse of a silver-ish coat and black, hence the name. He halted not as soon as he reached them, "I bring news from father, he said he urges you to come back to Winterfell - there is something important that he must discuss with you." The look on his face was of pure disdain and Avery felt her heart stop. The flowers she had been holding threatened to drop, but she held on tighter, "what is this matter that is so important now? He hardly glanced my way before stepping inside to speak to Lord Stark." The anger was coming back, but Gregor sent her a narrow glance which made her falter.

"It was dealings between our family and the Starks, so important that it took a few hours to have talks."

"A few hours? We have no been gone that long, have we Jon?" Jon shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "nay, we didn't tarry for so long on the road; at least, that's what I believe."

"Maybe you two just enjoyed each other's company so much that the time seemed to stop, but at Winterfell I can tell you that the talks were heated. It felt more like days than hours that we were in that room talking. Our father more than most, he was adamant about this negotiation."

"Negotiation?" Avery asked, purely shocked; had their alliance come to an end? Did she not attend her duties as she was told to do so? Had she failed not only her father, but her family? "What has happened brother?"

"Come, Father summons you."

* * *

The ride back was silent as well as sullen. No one spoke, not even Jon who had been glancing at Avery's guilt-ridden face. Ghost nipped at his master's heels the entire way until they entered the castle gates. Gregor helped Avery off of her horse and began to unsaddle it, telling her to go to the hall without him.

"Do you know what this is all about Gregor?"  
Her brother didn't speak which fueled her worries, "have I not done a good job with keeping the niceties among the Starks? Have I failed in the duty that Father placed me with?"

Gregor sighed and turned towards her, "no sister, but I can tell you that you will not like the news that you'll hear." He turned once again to her horse and ran a brush through it's mane. Avery felt her hands clench into fists, the flowers nearly breaking away from the steams from the pressure. She turned on her heel and as she walked, she quickly unbuttoned her riding cloak. When she noticed Jon heading the opposite way, towards the kitchen, she called out to him: "Jon!" He turned and gave a nod of his head, "yes m'lady?" Avery wanted to throttle the man sometimes, but she put on a kind smile and handed him the flowers, "can you take these to the kitchen and get some fresh water for them? I don't want them to wilt more than they have."

He took the flowers from her hand, his calloused fingers brushing against her soft ones as he did so, "of course m'lady."

"If you don't mind," she interrupted his turning away, "take them to my room? Surely you can just place them on my desk? For me?" Her voice was quiet as she spoke and Jon slowly nodded, "I think I can do that." Although the blush tinging his cheeks said it might be a struggle to do so. Avery clapped her hands together before placing a chaste kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you Jon, you're such a kind man." With no more words, she headed off to the hall to see what her Father summoned her about. Jon stayed frozen to the spot where she left him, the lingering touch of her lips settled against his cheek and he felt more warm than he had for months.

* * *

As Avery entered the hall, she noted that both her Father and Lord Stark were staring at her, as well as Robb. Lady Stark was standing off to the side, a small smile on her lips as Avery entered quietly. When she reached the table where they sat, she gave a low curtsey, "Father, my lords and lady," she stood back up as straight as possible, making herself look taller and stronger than she actually was, "you've summoned me."

"Yes, please sit little bird," her Father waved her over to a chair placed between him and Lord Stark. She did as she was told and sat gracefully down in the chair, "I hope your brother hasn't told you the news already."

"What news would that be Father?" She curiously looked between the two greying men and then over at Robb, who was looking away and towards his mother, "have I done something wrong?" Genuinely, she was frightened at the serious atmosphere that hung in the room; she didn't like it one bit.  
Her Father coughed, clearing his throat before nodding his head towards Lord Eddard, "I want you to know that you've grown into such a fine young woman, learning to dance and sew, to arrange flowers; everything from your childhood till now has prepared you for this." Avery cocked her head to the side and looked at her Father worriedly; what was he on about?

"You're no longer my little girl, but you'll always be my little bird. Beautiful like your mother and as radiant as the stars above, this is why - this is why, you are to marry Robb Stark."

And suddenly, it was like Avery's world came to a crashing stop.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Crow &amp; The Little Bird  
**_SyntheticProduct_

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Avery could've sworn that everything stopped moving, including her heart. It felt like her stomach had retched itself into knots and was sliding up her throat. She didn't know whether to trust her voice and speak or stay quiet; the tension in the room was enough to make her stagger. Her hands clutched the skirts of her dress, pulling it up against her legs. Her father stared patiently at her, his fingers laced under his chin as he rested against them. Shallow breaths paired with a hammering heart, she couldn't breath. She breathed in calmly through her nose, short bursts of air welcomed into her lungs. Avery looked forward, her hands unclenching from her skirts as she laid them still on her lap.

"What brought this about Father?" Her voice wavered, even though she tried for it to not. She willed herself to stare forward into her Father's unwavering eyes as he stared down at her. A long time ago, she would've loved those stoney eyes, but now they were cold. This was not the Father she grew up with, stress and war had paid a heavy toll. Her mind filled with reasons why he would recommend this. Was it money? Avery knew that the civil war ten years prior had cost the Coldstone's quite a few dragons, more so than that. She knew that her Father was branding up for another great war, the furnaces were hot with iron and silver once again - they sent up streams of smoke that could been seen for miles and even more. She knew that her Father was preparing for something, but what?

"Ned and I have been in talks for more than a few years over this, it hasn't come up so suddenly little bird," her Father's voice was so strong and she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "it seems as if this is the best time for this joining. You are of age, overly so and Robb is a fine young man."

"And what does the eldest Stark think of this?" Avery quipped, glancing over to Robb as if it would help her escape this void of numbness she was feeling. His eyes were downcast and his cheeks were flushed, he scratched the back of his head and glanced up at her. When she caught his eyes, she didn't let him glance away like he had done before. She stared at him with the humiliation of a hundred women; was the okay with this? She hardly knew him!

"He has said that he approves."

"Approves?" Avery gawked at Robb, not letting her eyes leave his, "what am I? A prized sow that was bid over?" She felt her cheeks redden as she whipped her head back towards her Father, "am I?" Her angry voice rang in the hall, although she had tried hard for it not to. She tried to calm herself, she counted back from ten and pressed her nails into her palm with every ounce of strength she had, but nothing helped. It was like she wasn't even his daughter anymore. She knew he loved her, but he had promised - a promise that was sworn when she was but eight - that he would let her pick her suitor; that she could marry for love and not political gain. The promise, the promise of a small child and a father, was broken. Her heart shattered and she alone was left to pick up the pieces of a man that seemed not to care anymore, or didn't want to.

"Little bird, you must calm down and listen to me." His voice was laden with anger and a hint of embarrassment. Avery knew she had forgotten her place and the humiliation made her cheeks red while her eyes glistened. Her hands clenched into fists yet again, her nails bit into the flesh of her palm. She shook as she sat stock-still and lowered her eyes to the stone floor. She suddenly wished herself to melt into the floor, she prayed to the Old Gods and New that this was a dream, but when she looked up she knew it wasn't. Her father's steel-blue eyes stared down at her, his eyebrows knitted together as he watched her shift in her seat, "Robb is a good man with a good heart, love will come in time."

Her eyes shifted towards Robb, who was looking at her with a curious expression - one that she couldn't quite place, "I have no doubts that Robb is a good man with a good heart - even a great heart, but Father... this is so sudden." What she really wanted to say was that he broke their promise. He broke it without a single shred of guilt. She felt all the blood drain from her face and she began to feel rather faint. Her life would be determined in this room, the rest of her life would be planned out before her. Of course, Robb Stark wasn't a bad man - he was quite the opposite, but... her heart didn't belong with him.

"There is good reason for that. Ed, if you will." Her father leaned back in his chair, keeping his hands clasped and above the table. She watched as Ned leaned forward this time and sighed, "I am sure you have heard from your father that the Lannisters are on their way to Winterfell, the whole of them," Avery slowly nodded her head, following what he was saying, "When Robert - the King - sent me a letter, he explained that he was coming with a proposal for Darien, your father. A marriage proposal between the Lannister house and the Coldstones."

Avery glanced at her father and watched his expression remain unchanged, "who?" Her voice was quiet, meeker than it had been before. All rage had left her, and how she was completely empty - void of anything but numbness.

"Tyrion Lannister it would seem, although Robert considered Jaime before deciding he was too important to just marry off."

"The imp," her father snarled, "does he think so lowly of us to arrange a marriage between the Imp and my daughter?" Avery had heard of Tyrion Lannister, that he was quite short - only nearing her waist - but she also heard of his wit and charm, something that people in King's Landing seemed to be missing. She hadn't understood what was so bad about Tyrion, but her father seemed quite displeased with it all, "a disfigured imp, what does he take my daughter for?"

"Mayhap we should continue this conversation tomorrow when Avery has had some rest and thought to herself, it would be the best for the poor girl - she looks as if she is about to faint my Lords." Lady Stark added in, her face washing over in concern for the pale girl sitting in front of them. Ned had only nodded his head and laid a hand atop her father's shoulder, "we will reconvene in the morn then?"

Avery didn't wait to see her father agree or disagree, she didn't want to even look at his face in the moment. She stood up from her chair and curtsied towards the Lords and Lady, "thank you for including me in your talks and I apologize for the outburst, but I will retire for the evening." She didn't wait for the pleasantries to be returned nor did she wait for her _betrothed_ to rise from his chair. She simply grasped her skirts and began walking out the door, which was opened from the outside by two guards. She didn't look at either of them, instead she looked at the floor and she made her way back to her quarters. At first, she could feel how lofty her footsteps were and how soft she was walking, but in a moment's notice she was in a full sprint through the courtyard. She didn't know where she was going, her body just willed her to anywhere but here.

She collapsed inside the stables, where the smell of fresh hay and wet horses radiated in the air. She wrapped her cloak around her, tightening it around her shivering body as she wept. She choked back the sobs, but the tears freely fell from her eyes. At that moment, she didn't even try to brush them away. She needed something to remind her that this was all real, that this wasn't a dream and that her heart was shattered in her chest. If she hadn't known better, she could've chopped-up her burning breath to the shards of her heart tearing apart her throat.

There was a sort of whine before something cold was pressed against her cheek. She pushed back whatever it was, "go away." Her voice was hoarse as more tears dribbled down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, red orbs peered back at her. Ghost whined again, circling her before settling down with his head in her lap. Avery dropped her hand to the direwolf's head, stroking his fine fur with shaking hands, "Ghost," her voice quivered as her tears stained his snow-white fur, "I don't know what to do." The direwolf huffed, his hot breath pushing against her skirts. He didn't move, but when her hand rested against her lap he licked gently at her fingers. She chuckled sadly, pushing her hand against his nose, "stop that, it tickles."

"Avery?"

When she looked up, she wanted nothing more than to disappear all together. Jon stood at the doorway of the stables, white puffs leaving his mouth as his chest rose up and down. She quickly looked down once again, wiping away the dried tears from her cheeks and sniffled, "hullo Jon," her voice was still hoarse, of course, but she tried her best to seem normal, "what brings you here?"

She heard his heavy footsteps in the hay, the dried grass crushing under his weight, "Ghost took off on me while we were walking to my quarters, I thought something was wrong; Ghost seems to have a keen sense of all that." She felt her hair being brushed back by the leather of his glove, "what happened?"

Avery bit down on her lip, grinding it between her teeth and sucking on it as she refused to answer. She was embarrassed, humiliated because this was the second time Jon had caught her crying. The second time - there shouldn't have even been a first. Her cheeks reddened and her eyes watered, but she pushed them back with the back of her hand, "it's nothing, just the way of life." Ghost nuzzled into her hand, looking up at his master with wide eyes. Jon looked between the two and scuffed his boot against the hay. He thought for a moment, his eyes gazing out into the darkening skies before he sat down beside her. Avery looked up, startled by the movement, "what are you doing Jon?"

He didn't answer, but instead he rested a hand atop her head, using the tips of his fingers to rub her scalp. It was suppose to be a comforting gesture, but instead it made Avery openly start crying again. Jon floundered for a moment, he hadn't dealt with many crying women in his life, so what was he suppose to do? He stilled his hand and pulled her closer to him, "what's wrong?" His hand laid gently on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing the soft material that laid atop her shoulder, "what happened?"

Avery curled her toes inside of her shoes, "I'm going to be married."

Jon's hand stilled once again, his face contorting into his famous frown, "to whom?"

Avery felt another sob bubbling up in her throat, "your brother."

Jon tried to smile, the corners of his lips upturned, but they shook, "Robb is a good man, he'll take care of you." Avery didn't dare look at him, didn't dare look at his face because she feared that if she did she would truly fall apart.

"I understand, he's a good man, but I don't love him - how, how am I suppose to - I don't understand."

"Do you have someone you love?"

Avery felt her heart stutter in her chest, like a bubbling of water. She pulled her knees to her chest and encapsulated them with her arms. She thought for a moment, a moment only as she remembered the sound of Jon's laughter in her ears. She remembered his smile and his gorgeous eyes staring at her with the crinkle of happiness around them. Her heart had jumped into her throat as she laid her head on her knees, turning to look at him. She noted his eyes were focusing on her, only her, "I think so."

She watched as a pink flush colored his cheeks.

"But I can't. If I don't marry your brother, then I will marry Tyrion Lannister. There is no way, no way to say no. Only to say yes," she felt more tears coming forth, "I don't want to leave the North, it is my home. I will wilt in King's Landing."

There was silence between them, only Ghost's heavy breathing reminded them where they were. Avery glanced towards Jon, his eyes capturing hers as his eyes wandered down her face. She watched as he removed one of his gloves and felt herself suck in a deep breath as he reached forward. He traced the trail of a fresh tear on her cheek before wiping it away from her face, "you look much lovelier with a smile on your face, my Lady." His hand rested against the curve of her cheek, his thumb rubbing against the tender, reddened skin.

"Avery!"

Jon's hand immediately retreated from her face and his body moved away from her. Ghost's ears perked up at the voice, growling lowly in his chest before looking towards Avery. She smiled down at Ghost, petting his fur before whispering comforting words, "it's my brother."

"Avery!"

Her brother almost collided with the doorframe of the stables, his cheeks reddened and his eyes wild. When he spotted her, he walked with a purpose towards her and dropped to his knees in front of him. Jon called Ghost to his side with a snap of his fingers as he stood, giving the siblings a moment to themselves. Ghost looked back at the pair as his master trailed away from the stables, the white direwolf following behind obediently.

Gregor wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her close to him. He breathed in and out, his shallow breathing calming as he felt her clammy hands place themselves on either side of his neck. She cried softly, her body shivering with tears as she only wanted to scream. Her hands fell from his neck as her arms wrapped around his back, her fingernails clawing into the fur of his cloak. He pulled back only slightly to place a single kiss on her forehead then tucking her against his shoulder.

"You're cold." His voice was warm like honey, and she felt the waves of anger roll off of her, "lets get you into a bath, shall we?" Avery shook her head, whimpering as he attempted to pull back from her. She clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her afloat. Gregor sighed before lacing his arm under the back of her knees and lifted her up. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest as he started to walk to her quarters.

"Father stopped by your quarters and when he saw that you weren't there, he went mad with paranoia. He sent people out to look for you, he thought you had run away - or worse."

Avery wept quietly once again, "I just needed to be away from everything. Just for a little while."

"Except for the bastard."

Avery stiffened in his arms, peering up at him with knitted brows, "Ghost found me and Jon soon after, don't be a rod about it." Gregor laughed loudly and glanced down at her, "that's my darling sister." While they walked, Avery could hear the not-so-hushed whispers of servants and bannermen alike. She could feel Gregor tense beneath her, his fingers digging into her flesh and leaving marks behind in their wake. She made no move to tell him to stop, to tell him it hurt because the pain made her feel alive. Like she knew that this wasn't a dream, it wasn't a nightmare.  
Gregor walked up the stone staircase that led to the next level of the keep, his hands binding around her legs and keeping her skirt down, as they traveled upwards. When he reached her quarters, he didn't even give a soft knock, but instead kicked it open with the heel of his boot.

Alera was sitting in the chair across the room, needle and thread in hand as she embroidered a dress. Avery couldn't see her reaction, but she only imagined that Alera's already pale skin was made paler, "my Lady!" Her embroidery was momentarily forgotten on the floor next to the chair as she made her way over, "what ever is the matter? What's happened? Is she injured?" Gregor grunted in reply as he laid Avery down on her fur encased bed, covering her with said furs before turning his eye towards Alera, "call upon the servants to start bringing up hot water, boiling even. Avery just needs a warm bath."

Alera nodded her head, leaving the two siblings alone as she hurried down the corridor and delving deeper into the keep. When the door had closed behind her, Gregor sat down beside his sister and began stroking her hair. Avery vaguely remembered him doing the same thing when she was younger and sick. It was comforting and his palm was warmer than any fire. There was only silence as Gregor continued, his hands starting from her hairline and back around her scalp. Often he'd stop in a single spot, located just left of her ear, and stroke his thumb in circles. A frown tugged at his handsome features as she stifled back a whine.

"Avery, it's not the end of the world," his voice was calm, but hardened. He stared down at her, but not with the same cold eyes her father had. His brown eyes shown nothing but concern and a hint of sadness, "family comes first; you know this. Wouldn't you rather marry a strapping, young lad like Robb instead of two-head too short Imp?" his hand stilled as the door creaked open, revealing Alera and a handful of servants. His hand retreated to his side as he stood up, his winter cloak hanging loosely around his neck. The servants were carrying a tub just behind Alera as she glanced between the two siblings, "place it by the fire and start bringing up the water," more than half the servants glanced towards the bed where Avery curled into the furs, "now." Alera snapped. Her eyes narrowed at each servant individually until they got the idea. They all nodded, their eyes sinking to the floor.

When they left, Alera was at Avery's side with a worried glance towards Gregor, "does she burn with fever?" It was a ghost of a question, but Gregor didn't respond. A cool hand pressed against Avery's reddened cheeks, "slight." She had answered her own question as Gregor crossed his arms over his chest. Alera stood off to the side, shaking her hand out as if it were wet. She wasted no time in pouring a goblet of wine; the maroon liquid licked the rim and she brought it back to Avery.  
Gregor helped Avery sit up in the bed, his hands grasping at the furs as they threatened to fall from her shoulders. Although she had been wearing a cloak, it was light and made of thinner furs. Alera brought the goblet to Avery's parted lips. It was sweet, but bitter - dry, but wetting her parched throat. She sipped the wine, feeling slightly dizzy as she neared the bottom of the goblet.

"I'm alright," Avery announced as Alera set the goblet down, "you two fuss too much, like two hens you are." Alera frowned as her hands started to knot in her skirts, "Avery!" Her voice bellowed, drawing both Gregor and Avery's attention, "you should know better than worry everyone! Your father sent out people to look for you, you are such a fool! Had we not talked about this recently? You must take better care of yourself."

The room was silent, but Avery smiled towards Alera

"Alera." Gregor snapped, discontinuing the silence. The fire crackled as Alera glanced over to the man, her hands loosening from her skirts as her eyes began to look down. Avery tapped her brother's hand softly, the furs falling off her shoulders in a fluid motion, "let her speak freely."

"She is a hand-maiden - not an equal, Avery you must know this."

"Enough," Avery hissed, "she is my friend and in my service, not yours - you have no say on what and how I want her to speak. To me or anyone."

"You often forget your place sister - "

Avery felt anger bubbled under her skin, "why? Because you are older than me? Because you are male and I, a woman? No - you forget yourself brother. You are my closest confidant, but you are not my father; you forget your place." Gregor's hand slipped from the place on his chest. Avery dared not to look up at him, "my Lady, he is right - I had no right to speak out of line." Alera's voice was small and Avery saw her lip trembling as she tried to look down at the floor instead of in Avery's eyes.

"Alera - "

"No, my Lady; it was wrong of me," Alera curtsied lowly, not looking at either of them, "please excuse me while I help bring up the water." She left quickly and quietly; the door barely clicked behind her.

"Now you've done it," Avery muttered, "it took me years for her to call be "Avery" in private, but now it's back to my Lady."

"She is a lowborn Avery - not your friend."

"Bull! She is my friend, now stop saying that. Everyone should be treated kindly, everyone Gregor." Her brother's wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing the furs back up and over her shoulders., "even bastards."

"Especially bastards Gregor, they suffer more than you might know."

"And you know so much because you speak too much with Jon Snow."

Avery bit back a remark as she glanced towards the door where servants had started pouring in with buckets of steaming water. They did not to make eye contact, but she saw a few glances towards her. She thought nothing of it as she pulled the furs closer to her body. Although she had said she was alright earlier, she felt a shiver down her spine and the cold spreading into her arms. Several more times, a bucket was poured into the tub until it was a little over half full. Unfortunately, Avery had not seen Alera come back into the room and when they had left the room completely, so she turned towards Gregor, "go find Alera will you? I must talk to her."

"And you are not my mother."

"I'm not, I'm asking nicely. It would be a great honor Gregor if you could do this for your little sister." She tried her best to hide the aggravation in her voice, but desperately failed. He looked at her, eyebrows raised, but bowed and left the room. Avery laid back on the bed for a moment, breathing in and out as her throat clammed up. She shrugged off the furs and stood from her bed. Unclasping her cloak, she let it pool to the floor with a light _thunk_.

With nimble fingers and flexibility, what little she had, she was able to unstring her dress and pull it down her shoulders. She sat with her back to the door as she stared out the window, the evening sun was setting behind the walls of the keep and the shadows loomed over. She drew her cold fingers over her shoulders, picking at the freckles that speckled her body. She followed the trail of brown spots, her fingers tickling at her neck and clavicle as her eyes stared down the stone walls.  
She faintly heard the door creak open behind her, faintly heard the padding of footsteps. When she shook herself from the trance she set herself in, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled softly. She lowered her hand to the edge of the bed and whistled, "come here." The padding of paws and a low snuffling as Ghost nuzzled into the palm of her hand. She felt more tears prickle in her eyes, but pushed them back as she pat the bed beside her. Ghost tilted his head before jumping up on the bed, front paws pressing down on her thighs as he rested his head in her lap, just like he had done before. Avery was very aware that the door was still open behind her, she wasn't even so sure that her brother had closed it all the way - otherwise, how did Ghost get in?

* * *

Jon pressed himself against the stone walls of the corridor, his face burning as he unlocked the door for Ghost. He had seen the pale curve of Avery's back, the brown specks that trailed over her spine and shoulder blades, leading down to the curve of her bottom. He had originally knocked quietly on the door with the determination to help Avery feel better, but when he saw her state of undress, he froze. Instead he made his way back to his room and wrote a small note for her, and sent Ghost in his stead. Now, he watched as Avery pressed her delicate-looking fingers through Ghost's fur, the light from the setting sun making her hair look aflame, even more so than usual. Jon drew himself from staring through the crack of her bedroom door, feeling ashamed as he glanced up and down the corridor. He left before anyone could catch him.

* * *

She pressed her fingers into his fur, scratching and soothing it over with her fingers as she looked down at him. The direwolf wasn't even full grown yet, but was quite large - perhaps the size of a normal wolf with large, red eyes and snow-like fur.  
When Ghost lifted his head slightly to look at her, Avery noticed a small piece of parchment attached to a string which was wrapped loosely around his neck. She unknotted the string from the direwolf, noting that Ghost pressed his ears against his head so she could bring the string over them.

"Good boy, smart boy." Her voice was soothing as Ghost's eyes fluttered close, but she knew he wasn't sleeping. She held the piece of string and parchment in her hands, but before she could open it the door opened once again.

"My Lady, you'll catch your death if you sit there like that any - is that a.. a.. wolf?" The small voice belonged to none other than Alera. She had made her way into the room and stopped about halfway, her face paling as she looked at Ghost. Avery only ran her hand down his fur, smiling, "his name is Ghost and he is a direwolf, majestic is he not?"

She only saw Alera's shoulders slightly lower, "isn't that Jon Snow's direwolf?"

Avery hummed approvingly in the back of her throat as her hand slowly stopped, "I should get in the bath before the water cools, should I not?" Avery could heard Alera's hurried footsteps and the door closing, "of course my Lady." Avery tried not to grimace at the title, but obviously did a poor job of it as Alera made a pained expression.  
Alera helped Avery to her feet, watching carefully as the direwolf stared up at her. Alera made short work of the string holding the rest of Avery's dress together and the corset underneath it as well. Both of the garments fluttered to the floor, pooling beside her bed as Avery stepped out of her undergarments as well. When Avery turned around, Alera was added oils to the steaming water and ushered her Lady into the bath.  
Avery distinctly remembered how embarrassed she was when Alera had first been assigned as her hand-maiden, especially when she was meant to bathe. Although they were both young girls, Avery never had to undress in front of anyone other than her mother before; however, as she grew up with it, it had become such a normal occurrence. The only other time she had become embarrassed with Alera was the first time she bled, and they both that she was dying - it was an interesting day for the Maester.

As Avery soaked in the hot water, she felt Alera pour water atop her head as well. There was no talking, which made Avery uncomfortable and she was sure that Alera felt the same way. Alera poured soap atop Avery's head, rubbing in the sweet-scented soaps and cleaning it out as well.

"Your brother apologized to me."

Avery was slightly startled by her words, but stared up through the steam at the girl seated next to her on a stool, "did he? That's odd, but nice of him." Alera looked down at the bottles of oils, looking between two in-particular before giving one to Avery. Avery grasped it in her wet hand, looking over the bottle with a confused eye, "what's this?"

"Your brother gave it to me, apparently your mother sent it along with your father. She gave a small note that was attached to the bottle," Avery glanced over her shoulder as Alera unfolded the letter, "Rose Otto, Sweet Fennel, and Damiana oil for my dearest daughter." Avery opened the bottle with little issue, handing the lid back to Alera as she pressed the bottle under her nose. It had the sweetest smell to it, like flowers mixed with herbs; Avery liked it greatly. She used the new oil to lather her body and clean herself before stepping out of the bath.  
Alera quickly wrapped a thick robe around Avery's body and sat her down in front of the fire.

"I will be back my Lady, please stay seated and try to get warm."

Avery had almost forgotten that Ghost was in the room, but he reminded her by pressing his body against herself a soft, almost purring noise leaving his mouth as he sat just behind her. She chuckled quietly, "hello Ghost, I'm sorry I ignored you for so long." She pressed her hand to his head, petting him gently as he nudged her hand. She looked over at him and noticed the small, folded paper in his mouth; the string was still attached and Avery had to laugh because it was tied around his tooth. She pet his head once again before unfolding the small note.

_I thought it best for you not to be alone with your thoughts tonite. Please allow Ghost to stay with you, he is the greatest of company.  
__You are in my thoughts as well my Lady,_

_Jon Snow._

Avery held the note close to her bare chest, the robe parting to reveal her sternum and the note pressing against her damp skin. She placed her hand on Ghost, pushing against his fur, "you are always welcome here Ghost." The direwolf opened just one eye as she spoke, and blew out hot air as finished. He didn't move as she laid down on the floor beside him, his entire body almost as big as hers. The fire crackled and the light danced on the walls, the sound brought calmness to her heart as the light made her eyes droop in exhaustion. A low hum of a growl resonated in Ghost's chest which stirred Avery from her light sleep, her body rising from the floor as Ghost stood in front of her.  
The door open without so much as a knock, but when she saw who was standing on the other side - she understood why. Her father stood tall and strong, his eyes flickering like the fire beside her. She straightened her long, heavy bed robe as she stood; her hair was damp and sat heavily on her shoulders, gooseflesh rising on her skin as the cool air breached her room.

"I was told you were modest," her father shut the door behind him, in which Avery could catch a small glimpse of a worried Alera standing behind it, "but apparently I was told incorrectly." The hair on Ghost's neck rose as he stepped forward, but Avery placed a gentle hand atop of his head whispering a _down boy_ to him until he laid down, his tail curling into him as his eyes watched her father. Her father eyed the direwolf with tired eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the mattress beside him, "come my little bird, let me speak with you." Avery hoisted herself up from the floor as gracefully as she could manage before sitting beside her father. His steel-blue eyes had faltered from the anger into something more gentle as Avery shifted away from him.

"Why do you shy away from your father, little bird?" His voice cooed softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placing a kiss upon her forehead, looking down at her downcast eyes, "are you angry with me?"

Avery thought for a moment, not questioning whether or not she was angry because of course she was. She was contemplating why her father acted so differently when others were around versus when he was alone with her. She asked herself if he was like this back home as well, but she could not think of a single instance of that happening. She glanced up into her father's eyes, "do you not remember the promise we made when I was but a little younger?" She watched as his eyes softened even more, but he made no move to respond, "you promised a young girl that she could marry for love, that you wouldn't do what you had done to my eldest sister - have you seen how miserable Lena really is? You could hide the fact from my other siblings, but not from me. Not from me." Her father's arm that was wrapped around her shoulders loosened, if only slightly. Ghost watched on with interest, but he eyes darted to and fro between the pair.

"That was a naive promise from a pleading girl to her father, how could I not promise such a thing? You are my daughter, my little bird; I could not clip your wings so early." He pushed back the greying hair from his forehead, ones that threatened to stick to his sweat laden skin. Avery couldn't help but feel slightly more angered at his words, "so you waited to clip my wings when I was older? Wouldn't have been less cruel to share my fate with me when I was a girl?" Her voice was soft, but the words were harsh. She watched her father recoil from the words, recoil physically as his eyes shuttered close for a few moments and felt his arm leave her shoulder. She watched as his eyes went down to his boots to her eyes, his eyes clear but cloudy at the same time.

"It is the way of the world, little bird. This is how I will protect you; how could I send my little bird to the North, where she will wither and die while being only a pawn in the great game of King's Landing. Besides, I have no doubt in my mind that the King was the one who brought about this joining and not the Lannister bastard himself; there is no doubt in my mind, absolutely none, that they would kill you."

"So this joining between me and Robb?"

"Was brought about by Eddard himself, not I," Avery watched as his eyes narrowed, but not in an unkindly fashion, "he sent me a raven not too long after he received word from Robert - the King - about this unexpected union that he was to throw upon me. Although I do not think that Robert would do such a thing lightly, I have no doubts that he would force upon the issue. In fact, who could say no to the King?" Avery listened with an intense look in her eye, "He wrote me the letter in such haste, proposing a final union between the two of our houses. To save you, my little bird. On the condition that if anything were the happen, we'd relight the forge and make strong armor with our iron and silver..." he was silent for a moment, "I love you too much to marry you to the Imp. I have honor and dignity, things that you have because you are a Coldstone. You are my little bird, my daughter."

"So this isn't something that has been happening behind my back for years?" Avery asked, more confused than anything else.

"No my love, that is the story that will be presented to the public seeing as Ed has yet to write back to the King, or cannot while he is moving swiftly on the road. When he arrives we shall break the news to him, but everyone must believe that this has been happening for years if not months."

"Colder than Ice, Stronger than Steel." Avery repeated her House words out-loud, watching as her father nodded.

They were silent for more than a few moments. It was prolonged, but not awkward. Instead, Avery bathed in the heat of the fire before them as her anger steeped into something less than that, but something more complex - confusion. She watched as Ghost stood from his spot to sit next to her heavily covered legs, laying his head in her lap as he stared down her father.

"That is a direwolf is it not?" Her father's voice was soft as he raised his large hand and placed it in front of Ghost's nose. He sniffed it slightly, his mouth formed into a snarl prematurely before Avery shushed the growling beast, "you seem to have a bond with this one." Avery only smiled as she placed her hand on his head again, for what felt like the millionth time that day, before scratching behind his ears. "This is not your betrothed's direwolf however," Avery's hand stilled, "'Tis the Bastard's is it not? The runt of the liter if rumors are to be trusted." Ghost's ears laid back against his head at the word _runt_ and Avery tried to best to calm him.

"It is Jon's companion, yes. Not my _betrothed's_."

She glanced over just in time to see his eyebrows raised into his hairline or perhaps it was not quite that high, but it was close enough. She hadn't meant the word betrothed to leave her mouth in a hiss, but she wasn't too sure that's what her father was concentrating on.

"So you call the bastard by his first name now?" He was silent as he watched his daughter's features and watching how they fell when he spoke of him, "He has a name and it is Jon."

"He is a bastard by any other means."

Avery felt anger rise in her blood once again, feeling the fluttering against her chest as her heart pumped harder and harder, "I wonder how others would feel about those words if they knew everything about you father."

"What are you suggesting?" Her father's voice was tight and his words short. Avery was sure that his cheeks were red as well, but she didn't look at him as she pet Ghost.

"Gregor," she breathed, "isn't my full-blood brother is he?" Her voice was quiet and the room stilled when she ushered the words out, "he's a bastard by any other means, but no one knows it; do they father?"

"Where would you get such a ridiculous story?"

Avery stopped her hand as she looked up into her father's eyes, feeling more confident as she spoke, "Mother had a miscarriage, that was to be Gregor. My real brother, born with redden hair just like the rest of my siblings. It was the first of Mother's miscarriages so it was kept a secret, until you found out that you got another girl pregnant."

"This is a ridiculous story Avery - "

She cut off her father's words, for the first time in a long time, "it's recorded. The books in the Maester's room, it's recorded that Mother miscarried six months before my brother was born; however, it is also recorded that there was a birth only a few weeks after my brother was _suppose_ to be born. Then suddenly, you have a bundled baby boy and there were no children cataloged to even exist by our servants until years later."

Her father was quiet, "a bastard by any other name is a bastard, isn't that right father? Too ashamed of your misdeeds against mother to let anyone know? What a shame. I suppose Lord Stark has honor even in his misdeeds."

She felt a stinging heat spread against her cheek, inflaming her pale skin as her eyes were now glancing at the wall above her bed. She watched as her father's hand lowered and felt Ghost disappear from underneath her hand. She watched as if in slow motion that Ghost pounced onto her father, snarling and baring his teeth down as he was just inches from biting down on her father's neck.

"Ghost no!" The direwolf looked up and glanced between the two before crawling off of her father, who was lain down on her bed. His eyes wide as he stared up at the ceiling. Avery shook as she touched her cheek, hissing as she felt an open wound on her skin, "I think it is best if you leave father."

His eyes darted to her and she watched as his mouth opened to beg for forgiveness, but she held her hand to her injured cheek and sobbed wordlessly. Her father picked himself off of her bed and left her room, slamming the door behind him as he went. With little energy she had, Avery picked herself up from her bed only to fall down on the floor. Silent sobs wracked her system, her throat heaving from exhaustion. The door opened after a brief knock and suddenly Avery was enclosed in a warm hug. Tears dried on her cheeks and washed away with new tears as Alera embraced her as close as possible.

When Alera had pulled back, she had also pulled back Avery's hand that was cradling her cheek, "my Lady..." her voice was as soft as the breeze, "you're bleeding, I must go get the Maester." Avery didn't even try to stop her as Alera ran from the room, in such a hurry that she barely closed the door. Ghost howled softly, nuzzling his head into the crook of her arm. She embraced Ghost this time, her hand flying from her torn cheek as she grasped the direwolf around the neck, pressing her face into his warm fur.

She felt Ghost's rough tongue lick against her shoulder as she cried, howling softly along with her. Avery had almost laughed about how it sounded like he was crying along with her, that he was so vocal when he was around her; she had supposed that it was because he was accommodating to people's personalities. He was silent as Jon when he was accompanying him, but so soft and vocal with her. There was a soft rapping at the door which she briefly said, "come in," to. The door opened silently as two sets of footsteps came into her room.

A warm hand was place on her shoulder and an even warmer voice drew her head away from Ghost's fur, "let me see your wound child." She glanced back towards Maester Luwin and watched as his face twisted into a grimace. He carefully placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing the sides of the cut, "it will sting, but it is not deep enough to leave a scar."

"Meaning what Maester Luwin?" Alera questioned as she shuffled from one foot to the other, a nervous tick of hers that Avery noted after being with her for several years.

"I can apply a poultice to the around surrounding the wound, to calm down the bruising that will likely be there in the morn. I can also place a strip of of cloth over the wound itself, to prevent the bleeding. I can also recommend milk of the poppy for the pain and to also help sleep; some wine could also help. Please, if you fetch the wine I'll start." Alera nodded and left the room. Maester Luwin sat on the stool nearby, digging through the small bag he brought with him to retrieve a round bottle and a bandage. He started to apply to poultice to the surrounding area as he hummed quietly to himself, "if you don't mind me asking child, how did you receive such a wound?"

Avery glanced down at the floor, "I fell after getting out of the tub. I must've knocked into something as I did so."

"Funnily enough, the wound looks like something a jagged ring would do." As Avery stiffened under the Maester's touch, she couldn't rebut the claim as Alera came back in with a pitcher of wine, "go ahead and pour her a glass while I retrieved milk of the poppy from my bag."

Alera did so as the stinging in Avery's cheek felt amplified by whatever he put on it. He pressed a small, almost finger-sized bowl out, "drink up my Lady, it will soothe the pain." Avery didn't ask any other questions as she downed the small thing of medicine. Alera handed her a goblet as she finished it down, which Avery gladly took to drown out the unpleasant taste.

"Rest easy tonight my Lady and I will check on it in the morn."

"Thank you." Was Avery's wavering reply. Maester Luwin nodded and smiled towards Avery before leaving the room. Alera's arms went around Avery's waist as soon as she finished the goblet of wine, heaving her up as she brought her over to the bed, "you must sleep my Lady."

"Aren't you going to ask what happened?" Avery's voice was slurred.

Alera stilled as she pulled down the covers, her hands hovering over the furs, "I think I know my Lady." She managed to pull the furs up and over Avery's form, tucking in the sides as Ghost jumped up on the bed alongside her. Alera glanced between the direwolf and her Lady as Ghost curled into Avery's side with a huff of disinterest.

Avery felt every fiber in her cheek slowly stop throbbing as her eyes blurred with exhaustion. She turned onto her side as Alera stoked the fire. The flames made shadows bounce off the walls, but the heat was comforting. Her eyes concentrated on Ghost, watching his chest rise and fall as she placed her hand on his ribs, stroking the soft fur along there. Her eyes rested on a patch of fur against Ghost's neck, her eyesight fading in and out. She felt sadness consume her as the last thing she saw before drifting into a restless slumber was patches of blood mixing against Ghost's pure-white fur.

**A/N: I apologize for the wait! I hope this 8,000+ chapter makes it up to you, as well as all the drama and secrets ;) More shall be revealed in the coming chapters! xx**


End file.
